


A King’s Plan

by comic4244, Diyami, gaylie, GetMcDunkedOn, HailSam, Snakehands



Series: A Skeleton's Despair [1]
Category: Multi-verse - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Underswap - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Fellswap Gold (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Gold (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell Purple (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Twixttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underlust (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Blackmail, Blood and Gore, Cherryberry - Freeform, Collars, Collecting samples, Confinement, Depression, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Explicit Language, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, First Dates, First Time, Forced Pregnancy, Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, Mpreg, Multi-verse, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, References to Depression, Restraints, Self-Hatred, Sex, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Soul Touching, Soul sample, Twixttale, Underfell Papyrus/Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans/Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underfell is Bara, Underfell sans&Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Undertale Skeletons in Heat, Undertale aus, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, alternate universe undertale, birth injury, delivery, dubcon, shot, shoulder dystonia, skelepreg/mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diyami/pseuds/Diyami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylie/pseuds/gaylie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMcDunkedOn/pseuds/GetMcDunkedOn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakehands/pseuds/Snakehands
Summary: Snakehands: this is a bit of a game - Gaylie and Comic4244 have started this fanfic but they will not be the ones to finish it. Coming parts of the main story will be written by the talented authors Diyami and Hailsam. Other talented writers will be writing side chapters that are an important part of the whole series. Expect chapters and characters to have a different feel as each author has the freedom to write what they want and characters and parts may also seem a little different, but it's all part of the game.Anyone who may want to contribute a chapter please contact me on Discord at Snakey#2625, especially if you have your own AU.SummaryHailsam: The Underswap universe has a slip in the void. Skeleton brothers are jerked across the multiverse, far away from one another. Stretch takes up the journey to find his brother, and perhaps prevent his world from slipping back again. Meanwhile, Blue falls into Underfell, finds himself perhaps falling in love, and then tragically captures the King's roaming eye. Will Stretch ever find his brother again? And if so...will he be the same Blue that Stretch remembers?
Relationships: Sans (Underfell)/Sans (Underswap), Sans (Underswap) / Papyrus (Underfell), Sans/Papyrus, Sans/Sans (Undertale), sans/sans
Series: A Skeleton's Despair [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807543
Comments: 27
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snakehands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakehands/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a commission for snakehands!  
> Authors of this chapter are [gaylie](https://perhapshomo.tumblr.com/) and [comic4244](https://comic4244.tumblr.com/)

Due to having no skin and being all bones it was a common misconception, of many monsters, that skeletons could not feel temperature. The fact that their species was fairly rare didn’t exactly help to clear that confusion up either. They did, however, feel temperature as well as any other monster would, and a sudden change like the one from Snowdin to Hotlands didn’t exactly do too well on  _ any _ monster.

“I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN’T USE ONE OF YOUR SHORTCUTS HERE,” Sans huffed, wiping the sweat from his brow, but he knew very well his lazybones of a brother would’ve probably rather spent the evening with Jerry than to actually  _ walk _ the whole way to Hotlands.

  
  


“but we got here faster, isn’t that your thing, bro? gettin’ things done faster and stuff?” The lazy older brother said, who looked unfazed. The clanking of his lollipop against his mouth loud enough to be heard by anyone. It  _ would  _ have been a blunt, but a certain brother of his is trying to make him quit. Oh, how he wished this tasty lollipop was his oh so soothing weed, calming him from an already chill day.

  
  


Sans rolled his eyes. There was no arguing with that bag of bones. Or at least, there was no winning an argument. He had a way with words to always make himself sound infuriatingly in the right, even when you knew exactly he was wrong.

Not that it mattered anyways. They  _ did _ get to Hotlands faster and in a way, Sans was kind of glad. He was clutching a basket of goodies close to his chest, making his way to the Hotlands lab. Their good friend Alphys and that shy scientist finally got together, it was only right to make them a celebratory basket! It had everything, from cooling magic infused chocolate and wines, to a helpful guide on 1337 sexual positions for female partners, hidden all the way on the bottom of the basket to avoid his brothers awkward questioning. Last time Papyrus had found Sans with something like this the older brother had  _ insisted  _ Sans wouldn’t understand what it was  _ really _ about.

Papyrus’ shortcut had led them to his sentry post in Hotlands, so the lab wasn’t too far. In fact, Sans could already see it in the distance, excitedly running ahead to get there as fast as possible, knowing Papyrus could - and would - catch up easily with another shortcut.

The building was big. Easily one of the tallest in Hotlands, if not the tallest in the whole Underground, ignoring the Core and the royal castle. But even so, it had a regular little doorbell for Sans to ring, the little skeleton waiting excitedly for a reaction behind the lab doors.

Alphys had told him she would be here with her scientist today, so he was confident for an answer when he rang the bell.

Which only made it feel even stranger when he didn’t get an answer, after all.

  
  


Once the older brother made it to Sans’ side, he hummed. “huh, maybe they got busy...” Before the words settled in and he frowned, before looking at the shorter skeleton. “maybe i should take the basket and go in first, just to make sure.” Papyrus was already reaching for the basket, leaning down a little so his hand could actually reach to Sans’ height. 

  
“NO!” Sans insisted, clutching the basket tighter to his chest, not ready to let his brother take this moment of surprise from him out of silly nervousness. Before Papyrus could fight it anymore, Sans quickly knocked at the door, testingly trying to open it just a bit, to see it was unlocked.

“ALPHYS? ROYAL SCIENTIST? I’M COMING IN!!! I’VE BROUGHT A SURPRISE BASKET!”

  
  


Papyrus made a displeased sound behind him, but followed the other in. The second they walked in, they could tell something was off, everything looked like an earthquake fucked this room sideways. There were holes in the floors and walls, the machines were sparking in some areas and the emergency electricity was on. Basking the whole room in a looming red light, making the atmosphere more… dire. 

The taller skeleton pulled his brother closer, looking around the room with an unreadable expression. “we should stay close, this place looks… unstable.”

  
  


“ODD,” Sans mused, looking around the almost apocalyptic looking laboratory. “I’VE HEARD THE ROYAL SCIENTIST WAS A BIT MESSY, BUT I DIDN’T THINK IT WOULD BE LIKE… THIS.” He doubted it was normal, too. 

The lab felt empty, he couldn’t see a sign of Alphys or the royal scientist anywhere. Were they hiding? Buried under the rubble? No. Alphys would never let herself get buried under rubble, and even less so the love of her life. Maybe they managed to flee when the lab was falling apart?   
  
“PERHAPS WE SHOULDN’T BE HERE…” Sans mumbled, though his thoughts didn’t get very far.

He  _ felt _ it happen before he realized it. He took a careful step backwards, feeling the floor crumble under his feet, giving in slowly, and yet far too quick for Sans to react. Before he knew he had let go of the basket, the force of suddenly falling stealing his breath.

  
  


Both skeletons fell into the darkness under the floorboards, Papyrus reaching to Sans with his arm stretched out. “ _ sans _ !!” he cried out to his brother, alarm and… fear in his voice. His face actually changing from that cool expression to one of pure fear, fear for his dear brother.

  
  


“PAPYRUS!!!” Sans called right back, his face mirroring the same kind of fear. Even if he wanted to be strong. Wanted to be brave. Wanted to prove he wasn’t scared, wanted to give Papyrus a calming pillar, he  _ couldn’t _ . Sans wasn’t calm.

He was reaching out for Papyrus, but he couldn’t reach him. Couldn’t hold onto his hands. At first just barely, but the longer they fell, the larger the gap between them seemed to be. The darker it started to get around them.

How long have they been falling? How long  _ will _ they be falling? The gap between them suddenly seemed endless, like there were oceans parting them, and the voice calling out for Sans was barely more than a faint memory.   
  
“ _ PAPYRUS!!! _ ” Sans continued to cry out, but it was getting harder. It felt like his voice was being choked off by an invisible flood. Was he drowning? In what? Darkness? Did the royal scientist have water at the base of her lab?

It was getting hard to stay conscious…

-

Ugh, why does he have to be on sentry duty today. It’s not like there aren’t more willing sentries out there that would be happy to get the extra cash. His brother is the captain of the royal guard, he brings in enough money for both of them to live comfortably. So  _ why _ does Sans have to go out into the Snowdin woods and patrol in a place that  _ literally  _ nothing happens in?

It’s like they  _ want  _ Sans to bore to death! The lady behind the door even said she was going to be unable to talk with him for the week, so no slacking off and telling jokes to pass the time.

  
  


Lucky for him, though, today decided to be just a  _ tad _ different than your regular Snowdin day. And it started by a faint, distant scream, rapidly coming closer as you could see something falling from the sky, until it disappeared into the trees and the screaming suddenly stopped. It was replaced by a loud thump and the noise of branches cracking and snapping somewhere in the deep forest of Snowdin.

  
  


Sans watched the whole thing in silent bewilderment, his face never changing from that deadpan expression. His head followed the figure falling from the sky, into the trees and finally on the snowy ground. “welp.” Sans said, not sure if he was imagining what he was seeing or the universe decided to throw him a curve ball. But when the figure no longer moved from it’s spot on the ground, the black hooded skeleton slowly came forward.

Great, the  _ one  _ time something happens in Snowdin, it has to be  _ him  _ on duty.

When Sans came closer he saw a person, a monster, laying in the snow. Their clothes were much brighter than anyone would ever dare to have, their bones were smooth and unscared from the horrors of the world. This skeleton…. where did they come from?

After a long debate with himself about the pros and cons of taking a mysterious skeleton monster that came from the sky into his home, he finally decided. “oh, what da heck.” Picking the unconscious skeleton right up and shortcutting his way into his home.

He landed in the living room of his home in Snowdin, the lights were on so Sans suspected his brother was home. Good, this skeleton was an intruder, so they were now their prisoner and Papyrus would do a  _ way  _ better job at being a captor than Sans would ever be. With that decided in Sans’ head, he threw the smaller skeleton on the couch and made his way up the stairs to his brother’s room, not bothering to knock before opening the door.

Taking a step inside to see Papyrus at his desk, writing with the same passion he would when doing anything, which is a lot. “ey bro, so dis dude fell from da sky. yer gonna be their captor now. so yeah, bye.” As he slams the door shut again, making his way casually to the kitchen to get a snack, maybe an early dinner. 

  
  


“A CAPTIVE???” Papyrus jumped up in shock and surprise of  _ Sans _ out of everyone bringing back a captive.

He immediately ran down the stairs, initially planning to follow his lazy bum of a brother, but stopped abruptly in his tracks when he spotted an… oddly familiar looking skeleton on the couch.

They were dressed brightly, unconscious, bones smooth and untouched…

“SANS, WHY ARE THEY ON THE  _ COUCH!? _ ” Papyrus screeched towards the kitchen. Didn’t he even know where to put the captive!? He picked the skeleton up roughly, slipping into his boots as he headed to their personal jail cell. He’d have to figure out who this monster was, what they were doing here… Sans said they fell from the sky? He’d have to find out what they were doing in the sky!

He dropped the skeleton on the cell bed, leaving the cell and locking it. 

Hm. It’s been a while since they had a prisoner. And Papyrus doubted Sans had kept the cell at peak quality as he had assured him. Someone would have to sit guard…

“SANS!!!” The taller skeleton screeched once he was back in the house again. “YOU’RE GUARDING THE PRISONER! NO.  _ BUTS. _ ”

  
  


“bye bro~” Sans sang, Papyrus only getting a glance of his brother as the big skeleton slipped into his room. The sound of the lock being turned loud enough to be heard from where Papyrus was standing.

Welp. 

  
  


“ _ SAAAAANS!!! _ ” Papyrus roared in anger, already running to his brother’s room and banging the door loudly. “GET YOUR LAZY BUM TO THE JAIL CELL,  _ RIGHT NOW!!! _ ”

  
  


“but bro, i  _ just  _ came back from my shift! and i brought ya a present, i deserve a break.” Sans called back, his tone relaxed. “ya like to work right? everyone wins!”

  
  


“I AM THE  _ CAPTAIN _ OF THE  _ ROYAL GUARD! _ I AM  _ BUSY!!! _ ” Papyrus yelled angrily. “YOU DO NOTHING. ALL. DAY. GET OUTTA THERE AND DO YOUR DAMN JOB!!!”

  
  


“nah.” Sans, chirped.

  
  


Papyrus was practically fuming of anger. “SANS, IF YOU’RE NOT COMING OUT OF YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW, I WILL COME AND TAKE YOU MYSELF!” He roared pissed, only to get silence in response. 

That’s it. That was the final straw.

With an angry screech, fists clenched, Papyrus kicked in the door. The only thing that greeted him was a little slip of paper on the bed that read ‘you’re fixing that.’ No skeleton brother in sight.

Papyrus only roared in anger.

-

Sans, needing some food in his belly, took a shortcut to his favorite restaurant, Chillby’s. He stayed until late, long enough that his brother would hopefully give up on him and either guard the prisoner himself or order someone else to do it. Sans had worked hard enough today, he needed a break. Besides… being in a silent room with his thoughts as his only company besides the unconscious body doesn’t sound like a very good time. The silence would probably kill him before the little skeleton could even wake up.

He would have drank something to make him forget about his worries, but Chillby cut him off before he could even get a drink. The flame only allowed a meal, with normal mustard, nothing spiked. Not until he could pay his tab, ugh. Stupid flame asshole.

Well fuck him, he could still have a good time and ignore all his problems if he joined the dogs and laughed while they played poker. 

-

When Papyrus finally saw Sans come home it was already late at night. 

The royal guard captain had ended up sending one of the dog guards to guard their prisoner, however as far as he knew, the skeleton hadn’t woken up yet.

Which was good, too, because the dogs tended to get easily distracted.   
  
“WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?” Papyrus barked at Sans the second he saw him. “ARE YOU FINALLY READY TO TAKE UP YOUR SHIFT TO GUARD THE PRISONER? DOGAMY HAS BEEN WAITING FOR HOURS!”

  
  


Sans looked at him like a deer in headlights, almost looking like he was going to leave straight out the door again to avoid his brother’s glare. “uhh, no?” It was late, and Sans was so tired he felt he could fall asleep the second his head hit his pillow.

  
  


But ‘tired’ would be no excuse to his brother. “THEN GET READY! THERE’S STILL COFFEE IN THE KITCHEN, AS WELL AS THOSE -  _ UGH _ \- DISGUSTINGLY SWEET DRINKS.”

It wasn’t rare that they would have to stay up late into the night for them, coffee and energy drinks were a must in their house. Even if Papyrus wasn’t particularly a fan of it, even he had a limit somewhere around three days and 6 hours.

  
  


The smaller skeleton groaned, his head falling forward a little as he dragged his feet to the kitchen. Grabbing a few energy drinks and some snacks, stuffing them in his pocket as he gives Papyrus a look. A look that says ‘you did this to me’ before heading out the door, the door almost slamming into his face from a strong gust of wind. “gah!” Sans yelled, as he stumbled out, the door closing behind him.

  
  


Papyrus watched him leave with a focused stare, almost as if making sure he’d leave in one piece, before letting out a satisfied grunt.

“FINALLY THAT NO-GOOD BROTHER IS DOING  _ SOMETHING _ RIGHT.” Like bringing in a prisoner.

Sans did okay today.

-

Faint sunlight woke Sans from his restless sleep. There wasn’t a lot, almost as if his blinds were open just by a bit, but even turning away from the light wouldn’t let him get back to sleep.

The bed was just… so uncomfortable. Almost as if he was sleeping on the ground… Where did he fall asleep again?   
  
Sans tried to remember, but all he  _ could _ remember was preparing the goodie basket, bringing them to captain Alphys and the royal scientist… Did they have a sleepover? Sans couldn’t even remember how they reacted anymore. But he remembered… screaming. Calls… his brother?   
  
Sans sat up with a gasp, looking around for Papyrus.

He wasn’t here. Wherever  _ ‘here’  _ was.

Sans didn’t recognize this place. At first glance it looked like their tool shed, but… it was so much less homey. So much colder. The bars weren’t made of wood, they were made of metal, small spaces. And worst of all, they were keeping Sans trapped.

Did someone find him and take him here? Maybe this was the only place they had with a bed… Even if the ‘bed’ was more of a hard mat. Sans didn’t doubt the only reason he was able to sleep on it was because he got knocked out when he landed.

Landed…? That’s right! He’d been falling!   
  
Sans looked around some more, looking for  _ any _ trace of his brother. Maybe he woke up already and left Sans to sleep, or maybe they put him somewhere else to sleep…

Eventually Sans spotted someone at the other end of the room, past the bars. For a split second excitement overcame in when he saw the skeletal features, only for it to be crushed. This skeleton was round, chubbier. Like himself, but larger. Definitely not Papyrus…

“SIR!” Sans called out either way. “SIR, CAN YOU LET ME OUT, PLEASE? I’M LOOKING FOR MY BROTHER!”

  
  


The bigger skeleton flinched, looking at the smaller with an unreadable expression, a frown slowly started to form. Oh  _ course  _ they would wake up when Sans is on duty.

“hold it small fry, ‘m da only one that’s gonna ask questions around here.” he huffed, arms crossing and leaning back in his seat, lifting a foot up and resting his ankle on his knee. “let’s start with your name.”

  
  


Shocked, the trapped skeleton backed up a bit. He hadn’t expected them to be so… hostile. Sans only wanted to be let out, to be able to find his brother! He had expected them to react surprised he was awake, maybe relieved… 

And yet they were treating him like… a  _ prisoner. _

Sans suddenly had the feeling like he  _ shouldn’t _ try his luck. But his throat suddenly felt tight, making it hard to talk.

  
What? Why? He wasn’t scared! This was surely just a misunderstanding! And besides, his training for the royal guard has prepared him for this! Or something along those lines.

“I… AM SANS!”

  
  


The room went silent after that, the larger skeleton freezing up, his sockets widening in surprise and… something else.

“wha…?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a commission for snakehands!  
> Authors of this chapter are [gaylie](https://perhapshomo.tumblr.com/) and [comic4244](https://comic4244.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Papyrus' adventures start here! In part 2 of the series.  
> Start with, ["And Then He Became Stretch."](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972397) When your ready for his adventure!

“wha…?” The bigger monster shook his head in disbelief, before frowning and glowering at the smaller skeleton. “psh, i know about everywhere ‘n da underground. i think i would have noticed another skeleton monster with my name.” The big skeleton pushed his upper body forward, leaning towards the cell. 

Stay strong Sans, gotta be tough. Be imitating. That’s how you survive.

  
  


Intimidated, the shorter skeleton backed off, before trying to not show his fear and glower right back at the other. 

“YOU’RE… ALSO SANS?” He asked, voice hesitant.

Considering it, the other skeleton  _ did _ have a point… Maybe Sans wasn’t exactly familiar with the  _ whole _ underground, but he knew his brother came around quite a bit. And he  _ also _ knew that Papyrus  _ absolutely _ would tell him if he met either another skeleton or someone else named Sans. Let alone  _ both. _

“MAYBE… MAYBE WE JUST MISSED EACH OTHER… DO YOU KNOW MY BROTHER? PAPYRUS?”

  
  


The larger skeleton knew if he was standing right now his legs would give out and sent him hurling onto the cold unforgiving floor. “papyrus…? you mean,  _ my  _ bro papyrus… r-right?” His gravelly voice growled lowly, hiding his fear and anxiety with the only thing he knew kept him alive to this day, aggression. 

Is this monster an idiot? Are they mental and they believe their own words are true or they just mess up their words a lot? It would be annoying talking to a monster that mixes words around, but the other possible reasons don’t sound that fun either. No matter what, this skeleton was already a pain. He just hoped he could continue to hold up being tough and scary to this clearly scared monster.

  
  


Sans blinked at his red eyed captor in surprise.  _ His _ brother Papyrus? No… right? That was  _ too _ crazy… right? For  _ both _ of them to be called Sans  _ and _ to have a brother named Papyrus…?

Did he hit his head harder than he thought…? But Sans was so sure of his words…

“NO, SIR… _NO!_ _MY_ BROTHER PAPYRUS!” Sans told him firmly. “I… WE WERE VISITING THE ROYAL SCIENTIST AND THE GROUND SUDDENLY GAVE IN…”

Maybe he had  _ landed _ on his captor and hit  _ their  _ head badly?

  
  


The bigger monster grunted, a feeling of ice cold dread washing down his body from his head all the way to his toes. This… was not good.

“what…?” He growled, before throwing himself at the bars and gripping them tightly in his big hands. “ya mean ta tell me yer name‘s sans and ya have a brother named papyrus?” This can’t be real. How could this be real? But there isn’t anything else he could possibly think of that could even explain this perfectly then…

The ground suddenly gave in… if their royal scientist was how theirs is… Who  _ knew _ what sick experiments their royal scientist could’ve done!

This is stupid! It was only a theory, him and the old man never  _ proved _ it! What was a useless trash bag like himself supposed to do? He can’t do anything. He can barely hold it together every single day, getting up is hard and talking to people is torture! How can Sans possibly stack dealing with other versions of himself onto it? The world doesn’t need more trash!

  
  


“YES!” The blue eyed skeleton answered, almost desperately. He wasn’t sure why this bigger monster was suddenly so passionate about this, like there was something bigger going on. Something more fatal that Sans had to yet understand. But whatever it was, the behavior sure didn’t help with his nerves.

“PLEASE! CAN YOU LET ME GO? I NEED TO FIND HIM! I NEED TO FIND PAPYRUS…”

  
  


The larger skeleton huffs, ignoring the caged one’s questions and the tight lump in his throat and chest. “d-do ya live in snowdin? is yer bro a workaholic and captain of da royal guard?” Please say no, please say no and not make Sans go through dealing with multi universe bullshit. He would literally curl up and die under a rock.

  
  


Sans couldn’t help but to snort at the question. “A WORKAHOLIC? CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD?” If his brother would be the captain of  _ anything _ , it’d probably be the captain of napping.

“NO, THAT’S NOT HIM AT ALL. HE’S A SENTRY! BUT THAT’S IT. ALPHYS IS THE CAPTAIN,  _ DUH! _ ” Silly, how could this monster  _ possibly _ forget the monster that was protecting them every day! “WE  _ DO _ LIVE IN SNOWDIN, THOUGH…”

  
  


“alphys…?” The red eyed skeleton’s scrunched in confusion and almost disgust. The mere idea of a little asshole like Alphys as caption of the royal guard was… the dumbest and funniest thing in the world. Too bad the situation wasn’t that funny itself or he would be laughing his head off at the idea. It would be easier to deal with all of this if he had something to laugh at so he could ignore the feeling of wanting to throw up and the cold sweat running down his back.

“psh, y-yer nuts, man.” Sans tried to hide the shaking in his failing voice, before taking his phone out with clammy hands and call his brother. It didn’t take that long for his brother to answer, two rings like always. But waiting for those two rings was so agonizing, like everything was in slow motion and the air was no longer breathable. “ey bro, h-how’s da weather over th-there?”

  
  


“COLD AND SNOWY, SANS, AS IT IS ALWAYS.” Honestly, Papyrus didn’t even know why his brother bothered to ask. “WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME? IS THE PRISONER CAUSING TROUBLE?”

  
  


“um, well. ya see bro, da prisoner ‘s… awake.” Sweat was starting to roll down Sans’ face as he waited for what was probably gonna be is brother screaming. Sans doesn’t even know anymore what his brother screams about these days, just something about  _ something  _ Sans did wrong today.

  
  


To his surprise, though, there was no screaming. Only… confused silence. “YES, WELL,” Papyrus began slowly, not sure what Sans was trying to tell him. “KEEP THEM IN CHECK THEN. THEY’RE YOUR PRISONER. I EXPECT YOU TO KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF THEM WITHOUT ME BABYING YOU.”

Okay. Maybe a little screaming was involved.

“I WILL GET BACK TO WORK NOW, SANS. DO NOT BOTHER ME WITH SUCH SMALL QUERIES!” The busy captain grunted, only hesitating a second before he hung up to leave a quick, “YOU’RE DOING WELL, BROTHER.”

  
  


But the encouraging words didn’t reach Sans, the skeleton only closing himself off as the call ended. He was hoping his brother could maybe take the situation from here and Sans could maybe slip away to a dark corner of the underground. But no, his brother was leaving him to deal with this all by himself, with no support or anything!

Sans let out a shaky sigh, going back to his chair before his legs gave out and slouched in his seat. His head flew back and his hands gripped the arm rest. 

What now? He had another version of himself in his cell? He couldn’t just send him home, he doesn’t know how! Does he just put him in jail or something? The jails were full and what could Sans even arrest him for? If he let him go to fend for himself his brother would have a fit. He was stuck with this marshmallow version of himself and Sans had no idea what to do with him!

Why him? What did he have to go through this? All he wants is to just be left alone!

  
  


Watching the big monster start to breathe heavier, sweating badly, eyes wide and desperate, the smaller Sans had an idea on what was going on. And it wasn’t nice. Panic attacks were never nice, even  _ if _ he didn’t particularly understand why his  _ captor _ was the one panicking… He didn’t  _ need _ to understand.

“HEY, SANS!” Saying his own name to someone else felt so strange. “BREATHE! FOCUS ON MY VOICE. CAN YOU DO THAT?” He was trying to talk slowly, calmly, calmer than he felt himself honestly. But letting this monster have a panic attack wouldn’t help  _ either _ of them. 

“FOLLOW MY LEAD. BREATHE IN. AND THEN OUT.” He breathed loudly as an example, breathing in and out in a slow, calming pattern.

  
  


But the other Sans had a hard time hearing the smaller monster, the white noise in his head so loud. His thoughts going too fast for him to even hear the words anymore, all Sans knew was that whatever was there, it wasn’t good and made him feel even more like shit. “i-....i…” He choked out, arms wrapping around himself to contain his shaking. He shouldn’t be shaking right now, it showed weakness, he was vulnerable! 

  
  


“ _ SANS! _ ” The shorter skeleton called out, louder this time. “PLEASE! YOU’RE STRONGER THAN THIS! FOCUS ON MY VOICE!” He was starting to feel panicked himself, desperate, not sure what to do anymore. 

But he kept his voice calm. Kept his own breathing calm. There couldn’t be  _ two _ monsters panicking.

“YOU CAN POWER THROUGH THIS. I KNOW YOU CAN!”

  
  


Finally the larger monster turned his head to him, almost looking right through him. Following the words as best as he could, the larger skeleton tried to follow the smaller’s breathing. His shaky breaths weren’t ideal, but slowly they managed to calm them down.

“i-i can’t…” The larger monster barely managed out.

  
  


“YOU’RE DOING IT ALREADY!” Sans told the other encouragingly. “COME HERE.” He was close to the bars, arms trying to reach out. He wanted to comfort him, wanted to show him that this Sans wasn’t alone, wasn’t in danger. “EVERYTHING’S ALRIGHT. YOU’RE DOING AMAZING!”

  
  


The big skeleton didn’t come immediately, but slowly he got up from his seat and made his way to the other monster. Letting himself sit on the floor and rest in the other’s arms, the only thing separating them were the bars. “i.. d-don’ want to… i don’ wanna d-do dis.” He doesn’t want to deal with this alone. He doesn’t want to figure out what to do without someone to help. This was a topic he never ever wanted to touch upon ever again after  _ he  _ disappeared. He just didn’t want to go through this again! Please, don’t make him go through this.

  
  


“YOU’RE NOT ALONE,” the smaller monster told him. It was awkward holding someone through the bars, but he made do. “YOU CAN DO THIS AND YOU’RE NOT ALONE.” Sans wasn’t even sure what exactly ‘ _ this _ ’ was, but whatever it was, this monster clearly seemed to dread it a lot. “YOU WILL BE ALL RIGHT!”

  
  


They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, the smaller skeleton muttering sweet encouraging and calming words while the bigger skeleton’s breathing slowed and his body stopped shaking. Until finally, the bigger monster sat up and removed himself from the other’s hold, coughing into his fist as he looked away, embarrassed. “um, thanks….”

  
  


Sans gave him a warm smile. “IT’S OKAY! ARE YOU FEELING BETTER NOW?” He wanted to ask what he was so afraid of, wanted to ask if he could go out now, wanted to ask what this Sans’ Papyrus had said to him… but he knew now was not the time.  _ Now _ was the time to let this Sans rest. Calm down properly. Recover.

  
  


The other skeleton nodded, before looking at the floor. “i.. uh… yer gonna be a handful…” He sighed, he couldn’t stand to look at the smaller version of himself after showing him such a weak side of him. “we should… come up with nicknames. it will get confusin’...” 

  
  


“NICKNAMES…?” Sans mused. “I LIKE THAT IDEA! WE SHOULD CALL YOU…” He paused, thinking about a name for his red eyed counterpart. Oh, yes! He had the  _ perfect _ name! “CLIFFORD! YOU KNOW! LIKE THAT BIG, RED DOG. BECAUSE YOU’RE SO… HUGE!  _ AND _ RED!”

  
  


The big red eyed skeleton looked at him with an unamused look, a deep frown on his face as his brows furrowed low. “no.”

  
  


Sans looked disappointed for just a second. Before he picked himself up again. “HOW ABOUT JUST RED, THEN? I COULD BE BLUE! IT’S MY FAVORITE COLOR, TOO!” He liked that idea, actually. Matching nicknames! They would be best friends in _no_ time.

  
  


Huh, that didn’t sound so bad. “i guess… that makes sense. sure. red and blue.” Red nods once, then again but more firmly, confident. 

  
  


Blue smiled at his new nickname, feeling a bit more… right. Like all the confusion and worry was slowly starting to lift. But there was still something nagging him quite a bit.

“DO… YOU MIND LETTING ME OUT NOW, RED? I’M NOT SURE WHY I’M LOCKED UP TO BEGIN WITH!”

  
  


Red looked away as he rubbed his neck nervously, sweat slowly running down his skull. “i um… no?” His gaze went from the wall to the floor, then at the smaller skeleton in the cage. “i can’t let ya go, yer a suspicious monster that fell from the sky. by the way, what the fuck was up with that?”

No one just falls from the sky, unless they just climbed the underground walls and… ceiling? But this guy didn’t come from the ceiling, Red already figured that out. Did Alphys’ crazy invention do that? was it their Alphys that did that or theirs? No, but Blue said his Alphys was captain of the royal guard. Pfft.

The thought was still hilarious. 

  
  


Blue was as puzzled about this as the other was.

He didn’t recall falling from the sky… Though he  _ had  _ been falling…

“HMM… I GUESS THAT IS PRETTY STRANGE!” Blue admitted to the taller monster. “WAS I THE ONLY ONE THAT FELL?” Papyrus still had to be out there somewhere. If Blue fell from the sky… so must he have. Right?

  
  


“ya were da only one i seen.” Red shrugged, frowning slightly. If there was another skeleton walking around from a different universe in the forest then they’re bound to run into trouble. “i’ll tell da dogs ta search for another skeleton monster in the forest.” Already pulling out his phone, he quickly sent the order to the sentry dogs. Once that was done he put his full attention back to the trapped monster in front of him, crossing his arms and shifting his weight to sit more comfortably on the floor. 

“now, can ya tell me everything ya know about the underground. ya know, important people’s positions and the environment.” The larger monster waved one of his hands in circles as he talked, like all that information was boring and basic but they have to go through it anyways.

Because it could be different...

  
  


And different it was.

  
Though Blue didn’t entirely understand  _ why _ this other monster wanted to tell him about the underground so bad, he still obliged. 

He told him about captain Alphys of the royal guard, told him about the royal scientist Dr. Undyne, both working under Queen Toriel. 

He eventually started talking about his favorite TV star Napstaton, which ended up in probably at least twenty minutes of fanboyish rambling from the small skeleton as he described just about every episode of every show the robot has starred in so far, which is every show that ever aired.

  
  


The larger skeleton nodded along every once in a while, but mostly stayed quiet. The difference between their worlds was more than he expected, throwing him off more than he would have liked to admit. And what was making this more confusing, when Blue talked about his world, he never mentioned any violence, murder or fear. He talked about it like it was a lovely place, like everything was sunshine and rainbows and you don’t need to worry about a monster stabbing you in the back and taking everything you have.

But is that really how it was for this Sans? How could his universe strive like that while his struggled every single day?

“is yer underground… nice? no murder or fighting for yer life?” Could such a place really exist? If so, why did his brother and him get the short end of the stick? Why were they forced to live in a world like this while other versions of themselves live carefree?

  
  


The question caught Blue a bit off guard. He wasn’t sure why it suddenly was  _ his _ underground rather than  _ theirs _ , but what was even odder was… the talk about murder. Fighting… Had this poor skeleton read too many of Alphys’ dark human books?   
  
“OF COURSE!” Blue told him cheerfully. “EVERYONE’S VERY FRIENDLY WITH EACH OTHER! SOMETIMES ME AND ALPHYS SPAR FOR TRAINING, THOUGH. I NEED TO BE IN TOP SHAPE IN CASE A HUMAN EVER FALLS INTO THE UNDERGROUND!”

  
  


Red snorted in disbelief, but it lacked any humor. A petty part of him wanted Blue to feel the despair and fear his brother and Red has to face every single day. Have the satisfaction of seeing this Sans get ripped away from the comforting lull of safety and obviousness. And hey, what he is doing is fine, he has to prepare this pip squeak for the cruelty that is his world. Red is doing this guy a favor!

“well buddy, i hate to break it to ya, but we are not in that happy wonderland ya called home. yer in a more violent, murder happy underground with blood hungry king asgore in charge. in this world, it’s kill or be killed.” He chuckled darkly, the red eyelights disappeared as his smile grew wide. The golden tooth gleaming brighter as the shadows gave the larger skeleton a looming, dark atmosphere. 

  
  


Blue’s soul dropped at those words.

“WHAT…?” He asked, his voice suddenly hoarse. “KING ASGORE… BUT…?” No, it couldn’t be. The king was a kind soul, and he left the castle a long time ago… Queen Toriel would never let the underground fall to such despair! What could have possibly happened to cause all this? To cause the underground to become so… dark? So violent? Blue couldn’t even  _ begin _ to wrap his head around it… 

And yet the way Red looked at him, menacingly, scary almost… Blue didn’t feel like it was a joke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Hailsam and GetMcDunkedOn for betaing this chapter.

Blue doesn't want to believe Red. 'NO PLACE CAN BE SO BAD,' he told himself.

Red laughed hard at the creampuff's expression. "man, yous look so scared. you'll get eaten alive here. don't show yer emotions so easily." 

Blue puffed up his checks and pouted at being laughed at.

Red noted how the smaller monster's skull seemed to be a little more pliable. He wondered if Blue had just trained himself over the years to do that or if it was natural.

The bulkier skeleton thought, 'dis little mouse ain't no threat.'

Blue cut off his thoughts, "WELL I'LL HAVE TO TAKE MY CHANCES. I CAN'T LEAVE MY BROTHER OUT THERE ALONE. PLEASE LET ME OUT."

"look here, sweetheart. ya free EXP here. our world, here they'll use ya, abuse ya. take all that ya are and leave ya an empty shell and dan dust ya once ya of no use to them."

Blue gave him the biggest set of sad puppy-dog eyes before they changed and sat in an expressive of determined defiance. "I DON'T CARE. I'M GOING TO FIND HIM."

'by the angel, that was the Papyrus look,' he knew there was no stopping that look. Sweat started to drip off his skull from the flashbacks that look gave him. But he had a few tricks of his own when dealing with that dead set of determination, you could stall the outcome. "okay, okay creampuff. How about a bargain. I'll take ya to da house, if ya promise to stay there. I'll talk to da Boss and we will try to make a plan ta find your bro?"

Blue didnt want to sit and do nothing, he needed to be useful to do something, "THAT IS NOT LOOKING FOR HIM. WHAT IF HE IS OUT THERE ALONE AND HURT!"

"look it's da best you’re goin' to get. i's can keep ya here in dis cold cell if ya want."

Blue deflated at the truth in that statement.

"damn it, creampuff." The expressions Blue could range through was painful to watch. The crestfallen look moved his cold soul. Red sighed, "look, my bro is the head of the royal guard. if there's another unknown in da underground he would be the one to know. da multiverse is infinite. der is only the smallest fraction of a percentage that your bro fell here too."

Blue looked ready to cry at the odds. After a few minutes, he nodded and accepted his fate, "ALRIGHT. I WILL WAIT IN THE HOUSE."

Red went to unlock the cell. "remember, you stay hidden in the house. no going out without an escort or it’s back in here."

Blue nodded. 

Once the cell was open he followed Red out the door and to the front yard. The air was thick with dust and an ominous. He stayed close to the larger monster.

When they got to the door, Red gave the area a quick check before he used some kind of warding magic and then unlocked the door. He grabbed Blue and pushed him in, "if ya try to go in or out da wards will shock ya because not attuned to them. so don't try to leave."

Blue got the feeling he traded one small, cold cell for a larger one. He took off his shoes and walked into the living room. The house is clean but not lived in. There are no pictures. The wallpaper is peeling off, the carpet is vacuumed but is in need of a wash. The couch is ripped and lumpy with a spring painfully poking out. The colors were sad and bleak. It was, but definitely wasn't, his house.

"i'll be back in a bit," Red closed the door, locking him in his new 'cell.'

The blue-toned monster wandered into the kitchen. It looked mostly unused. Their table has two chairs and was covered in a thin layer of dust from disuse. 

Blue opened the refrigerator to find the bare minimum: butter, milk, a couple eggs and some bags of leftovers for a place called Grillby's. He looks in a cabinet and finds some flour, salt, and cans with missing labels.

The curious skeleton frowned and randomly took out a can. He found the can opener and opened it to find tomato paste. He smiled. He could make spaghetti in his sleep. It was one of Papyrus' favorite dishes when they were younger. He set the can aside.

First things first, he got out some cleaning supplies and gave the kitchen a quick wipe down before he got started. Only once it was sanitary did he get out the supplies and a chair to stand on, so he could reach the tall counters.

It had been a while, but he was able to remember how to make the noodles. He ended up finding some dried herbs and other things in the cupboard and used it to make the paste into something resembling spaghetti sauce.

He looked at the clock. It was almost 4 p.m. That gave him at least an hour to clean everything up.

He cleaned up the dining room and the kitchen.

He put the noodles in the pot to boil just before 5 p.m.

* * *

Red had snuck off to Grilby's for a drink of mustard. He had thought it would be a quick drink to help him find some courage, but one became two, two became four. The next thing he knew it had been over an hour and he cursed at himself.

He left and walked to Snowdin's prison. It was where his brother liked to end his shift. Close to home and less chances for attack when he was alone. Snowdin was his and had been for a long time before becoming Captain. The dogs were as loyal as you could get in this hell hole and the criminals syndicates didn't have bases here. Well, not anymore. Snowdin wasn't a safe place, but if someone tried to cut you down in plain sight in the town, you would be caught and face the Captain's wrath personally. That fact alone discouraged most monsters from fighting in the town boundaries.

Boss was still working on the rest of the underground. It made for long days and short nights most of the time.

Sans kept his asshole face up as he walked through the halls. He had mastered that look and could make even the faintest of light glint off of his gold tooth menacingly. Eventually he was at the Boss' office. He took a few seconds to collect himself and braced himself to be yelled at before knocking.

"ENTER."

He went inside.

"WHAT THE HELL SANS? WHERE IS THE UNKNOWN?!" Papyrus demand.

"he's at the house. i needs to talk to ya about him."

The tall monster's face remained stone cold, impatiently waiting.

"well ya see… " Sans could feel his panic rising. "how much do ya know about multiverse theory?"

"SANS I AM HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD. I AM NOT A SCIENTIST. I KNOW FROM THE NAME THAT IT'S AN IDEA ABOUT LOTS OF UNIVERSES."

"yah boss, you're right." He felt some pride swell in his soul that his brother could get that much with just the name. "in string theory, the multiverse is a theory in which our universe is not the only one; many universes exist parallel to each other. these distinct universes within the multiverse theory are called parallel universes."

"AND WHAT DOES THIS HAVE TO DO WITH OUR UNKNOWN?"

"well, ya see boss, he is another sans. he's a different copy of me."

Papyrus looked his brother over carefully. He did not look or smell of alcohol or weed. Contrary to everyone's belief, Sans was clever. He had been a scientist and had a degree in mechanical engineering. Papyrus had been too young at the time to remember what and why he stopped and Sans had alway refused to speak of it.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THIS?"

"well ya see, he says his name is sans. he was scared and shit when he woke up. it wasn't just for himself. i know that look when you realise someones ya care for… when family is not where they should be. he went to look for his bro, his papyrus." He pushed the thoughts away. He didn't want to think about that. He was giving facts and the anecdotal evidence was getting too personal. 'Keep to the facts,' he told himself.

"his world. his underground. it's all unicorn farts and rainbows, boss. no killing, no dust. monsters just walk around, smiling, waving and shit."

"HE COULD BE LYING, SANS."

"i don't think so, boss. he was shaken and scared when i told him about our world…" The shorter skeleton looked down and away in shame as he admitted, "he is nice."

Papyrus leaned back in thought, "HE IS STILL AN UNKNOWN AND NEEDS TO BE KEPT SECURED UNTIL I DEEM HIM SAFE, SANS."

Sweat was dripping down his skull and he rubbed at it. 

Papyrus narrowed his sockets, "SANS, WHO IS WATCHING THE UNKNOWN?"

"funny that, boss. blue is in the house waiting-"

Papyrus slammed his hand on the table, "DAMN IT, SANS!"

The menacing skeleton got up and headed out the door. Sans followed his brother and got close behind as everyone got out of Boss' way.

The angry monster stomped his way through Snowdin and unlocked the wards and door. Sans took a moment to lock and reapply the wards as his older sibling secured the living room then went into the kitchen. And stopped at the scene before him.

The unknown (Blue) was just pulling the paste out of a pot and placing it in a strainer. The smell of spaghetti filled the air and the kitchen was spotless.

Sans came up beside him with a shit-eating grin now replacing the worried expression form earlier. "heya blue. wha' ya makin'?"

Blue turned around and had pasted his best smile on his face. "There wasn't much to choose from, but I found some supplies for spaghetti." He put the pasta on the three plates and spooned the sauce over it, and then used his gravity magic to move the plates to the table. He climbed down off the chair he was standing on.

Boss stared in shock at this monster. Their prisoner? Making them dinner? Sans pushed past him and sat down at the table.

"DON'T YOU DARE EAT THAT! IT COULD BE POISONED," he said eyelights not leaving the foreign monster.

Blue took a bit of the food and swallowed it, "You saw it all come from the same pot. See, it's not poisoned." He took another bite and asked, "Do you really have poison in the house?"

Boss was not happy being called out like that. His reply was cut off as he saw Sans take a bite off his plate.

"damn, dis is great! try it, boss."

Papyrus rolled his eyelights and sat down at the table and violently grabbed his fork and then inspected the food. 

The noodles held their form well and the sauce was sticking to them. Not pudding at the bottom of the plate. Despite being from a can (as that was the only way he had tomato paste) it smelled good and had been manipulated into a nice texture.

He placed his fork into the food and spun it, getting a perfectly placed portion, and took a bite.

It was delicious. He looked up at the unknown and was concerned about what Sans had told him. If it was a different copy of his brother…

He sighed as he turned to look at his brother and said, "FINE, YOU CAN KEEP HIM HERE IN THE HOUSE. HE IS YOUR PET. HE WILL TAKE UP YOUR SHARE OF THE HOUSE WORK AND MAKE THE MEALS. IF HE GETS OUT OF LINE, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO ADMINISTER CORRECTIONS AND PUNISHMENTS."

Sans started to sweat again, "okay, boss."

Blue couldn't imagine what he had fallen into.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been almost week and everyone is settling into their new routines. Blue is trying his best to stay clam and positive, but Fell is making hard to keep it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for coming to read our story. Please take a minute to leave a kudos & comment and tell us what you thought of it. 
> 
> Also a big thank you to GetMcDunkedOn and hailsam for beta reading.

Blue had settled into his new routine over the next few days. He slept on the couch, in one of Red's oversized shirts. He was careful of the rogue spring. 

The small blue monster used his anxious energy to clean. One room a day, minus the two bedrooms. He cleaned them top to bottom. The lack of color and personal items in the house was still unsettling and he was contemplating asking if he could paint the rooms. 

Blue came out of the basement, the last dirty room in the house. The small skeleton had dirt smudged on his skull and apron. He pulled off his dish gloves as he walked into the bathroom and turned on the sink and looked in the mirror.

The apron had been a gift from Red. He blushed as he remembered getting it.

>   
>  Red had come home early on Blue's second day of cleaning. The smaller monster had been wearing one of Boss' way too big aprons and extra large gloves while he scrubbed at a particularly painful stain in the carpet. 
> 
> The larger monster came in and stood next to the diligently scrubbing skeleton and said, "hey, creampuff." 
> 
> Blue put down the scrub brush and pasted on his smile, "Welcome home!" That was the first time he had greeted the gruff skeleton. It had made a cute ruddy-colored blush bloom on the larger skeleton's cheeks.
> 
> "thanks…" A little smirk was playing at the corner of his smile. "da boss don't like others touchin' his stuff. he aint good at sharin.'" Red pulled out a bag and held it in front of his cute pet. "so i's got ya something."
> 
> Blue had been in shock that Red had gotten him something and pulled off the dish gloves before reaching out and taking the bag. "THANK YOU."
> 
> Inside was the apron and thick dish gloves in his size. He pulled them out and set the gloves next to him and held up the apron, looking at it.
> 
> It was a bright blue, sapphire. It had ruffles that were off-white and champagne-colored on the chest. Two rows of ruffles on the bottom of it flared out like a skirt and tied in the back. The smaller monster had been debating being insulted with the cute clothes.
> 
> "it's the best i could find in yer size, dollface. I even found somethin' in yer color."
> 
> Blue let out a sigh. Everything in this world he had seen was sharp and drab and black, white or red. Even their Mettaton. Red must have gone out of his way to get this for him. He couldn't be ungrateful. "THANK YOU. ITS BEAUTIFUL. I'LL BE SURE TO WEAR IT FROM NOW ON."
> 
> A flaming blush engulfed the Fell monster's skull, "i-it's nothin'. just keepin' ya good. i gots to take care of ya."  
> 

After that he made it his mission to greet Red everyday as a way to tell him thank you and see that cute blush blossom on the dark skeleton.

Blue scrubbed the marks off his face and dusted off his apron with a sigh. It had been a little over a week since that day. 

Red got home at 4:00 p.m. every day, and it was just about that time. 

Blue rushed down to be by the door. Very soon, he heard the door opening and felt the magic from the wards as they were deactivated. In came Red. "WELCOME HOME." 

"hey ya dollface," Red greeted. "how’s yer day?"

He sighed, his cheerfulness falling, "Boring. It gets pretty lonely with no one to talk to and not being able to go out."

Red hung up his coat and made a "tch" sound. "can't be all dat bad. i spend all day out mostly alone at my post." He chuckled. "Would be even nicer if da Boss didn't always come checking in. I could get a good nap for once."

"IF IT IS SO QUIET, CAN I GO WITH YOU TOMORROW?" He really wanted to get outside.

"hhhmm, i'd have da ask boss…" 

Blue frowned at that. He would ask ~~Papyrus,~~ Fell, but he kept dismissing him and his questions, "FINE, WILL YOU ASK HIM TONIGHT?" 

"okay, dollface," Red pat the shorter monster on the shoulder and went to go sit on the couch to watch some TV.

Blue sighed, he was getting anxious and a bit of cabin fever at the lack of news about his brother, and not being able to go outside at will. At the very least he needed to get outside and exercise. He hugged himself and went to cook dinner. 

Thankfully Red had been sent out for cooking supplies earlier in the week so their new 'pet' could do their duties. Fell kept calling Blue that all week, and it was really getting on the small monster's nerves. 

Soon, the impressioned monster had dinner ready and was setting it on the table, smiling. He had found a cookbook in his cleaning and was trying recipes, a new one every day. Blue wasn't the best cook, but he was able to cook some things. He thought the chips would be like the shells for the tacos, and was confused when the oil didn't catch fire like normal. Unlike Al's recipe it said not to cook everything on high. It did make a difference in the taste and texture. He was really proud. Tonight he made taco soup with freshly made and only slightly burned tortilla chips. 

"RED, DINNER IS READY," the blue-toned skeleton called out.

Just then, Fell came through the doors and stomped the snow off his boots.

The smaller Fell monster said, "heya boss. dinner smells good."

Blue gripped the table a little harder. He was on edge with Papyrus (no, that wasn't what he was called here. He was told by Red that the grump skeleton stopped going by that name when he was in stripes. He only answered to two names now, Fell or Boss). Blue was trying not to be snippy with Fell. He really wanted the grumpy skeleton to agree to let him go outside.

The perpetually angry monster wouldn't tell Blue about any plans to find his brother or any plans to get Blue home. Fell was up early and back late most nights, yet he would show up to eat dinner with them before heading back out. Fell's attitude had been driving him nuts. He kept talking about the small monster as if he was nothing but a pet too.

The blue-toned skeleton felt that Fell was trying to get a rise out of him, testing him to see how long it would take for the tale monster to snap.

At least Red had seemed to try and talk to him like he was a monster. He even gave him a nice gift. Blue blushed thinking about the older fell skeleton. Red was rough around the edges, but he was growing on Blue.

"IT DOES SMELL ACCEPTABLE," Fell replied. 

Blue sighed dejectedly as he heard the younger sibling's reply about his cooking. 'I'M GETTING BETTER,' he thought. Some of that pride he had felt for the dinner began to slip.

All too soon, both monsters were coming into the kitchen and taking a seat at the table, where Blue had dinner set out and ready. Fell took the newest chair that they had acquired.

They took a few bites before Red asked, "so boss, ya think da creampuff here could go out with me to work tomorrow? I reckon it'd be safe out dere in no man's land."

Fell set down his silverware, "I SUPPOSE AS LONG AS HE IS COLLARED AND YOU KEEP HIM ON A SHORT LEASH. WE DON'T WANT HIM WONDERING AND GETTING TAKEN."

Blue put down his silverware and looked up at Fell. "IT'S RUDE TO TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT. I AM NOT A PET. I AM HERE AND CAN HEAR YOU. I AM A RESPONSIBLE MONSTER."

"SAYS THE LOST LITTLE SKELETON." Fell huffed, "KNOW YOUR PLACE, LITTLE PET. YOU ARE A TEMPTING LITTLE SWEET PIECE FOR MONSTERS HERE."

"JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE VERY TALL AND I AM SHORT DOESN'T MEAN I AM A PET. I CAN DEFEND MYSELF." Blue couldn't help himself and asked, "HOW DID YOU GET SO TALL BY THE WAY?" He couldn't hold back his curiosity. This tall grump version of his brother. "DID YOU EAT SOME MAGIC FOOD FOR GROWTH?" 

Boss went to say a biting reply, but Red burst out in laughter at the little cream puff. "probably just da world bein' different."

"YES I AM TALL, EVEN FOR HERE." Papyrus said standing his full mancing 8 feet, "IS EVERYONE FROM YOU WORLD DIMINUTIVE OR IS IT JUST YOU?"

Blue cheeks puffed up and his face turned his name sake as his magic burned his face. "MAGIC AND SKILL HAS LITTLE TO DO WITH SIZE."

"TRUE, BUT JUST BECAUSE ANTS ARE POWERFUL FOR THEIR SIZE DOESN'T MEAN AN ANT CAN TAKE DOWN A BEAR."

"well," Red was starting to get nervous. Blue was treading into dangerous territory. He quickly tried to change the subject. "blue, why don't we go watch some mtt?"

Blue huffed, "BUT DINNER WILL GET COLD!" He deflated a little, "I WORKED HARD ON THIS MEAL FOR US."

"WELL IT IS GETTING COLD EITHER WAY," Boss pointed out.

"WELL IF YOU WOULD STOP BEING RUDE, PAPYRUS, WE COULD EAT."

Fell narrowed his sockets and his voice got deeper, "YOU RUDE-"

Red took that cue. He reached over and grabbed Blue's hand and pulled him from the chair. "d-dont worry boss. i'll handle dis." He pulled Blue out toward his bedroom door.

Blue followed behind dejectedly into the room.

Red sat the tale monster on the bed, "ya can't go mouthin' off like that, blue. boss don't take kindly to it and you ain't going to like if he thinks ya need an attitude adjustment."

"I'M NOT A PET!" He was working himself up again. "HE WAS SAYING I NEED A COLLAR AND A LEASH…" he stood up. "I'M NOT SOME DUMB ANIMAL."

Red dragged his hand down his face. "okay, listen up doll face. i already told ya here its kill or be killed. da boss is right. out there they'd only see a cute little sweet piece ready ta be eaten. ya have no LoVe ta back ya up." 

"I DON'T NEED LoVe. I CAN SOLVE PROBLEMS BY TALKING IT OUT AND, IF I NEED TO, DEFENDING MYSELF. I WAS TRAINING FOR THE GUARD. I DON'T SEE WHY YOU CAN GO OUT WHEN I HAVE HIGHER HP THAN YOU! I WOULD BE FINE."

"blue," He pulled on his own collar, "ya see dis?" He asked gruffly.

The smaller monster deflated a bit and nodded.

"dis shows others that, even if i's ain't got high hp, i am of use to someone who wants ta keep me, and if they try and mess with me, they are messin' with dat monster. that monster being da captain of the royal guard. that is why i's can go out dere every damn day and have a chance of not bein' used or dusted."

"LANGUAGE," Blue chided.

He paced around the room ignoring the chastisement. "boss sayin' he'd get ya a collar means ya have use to him. dat we want to keep ya."

Blue looked confused, "THEN WHY DOES HE KEEP CALLING ME A PET?"

Red stop passing and sigh, "because dats what we are. We are kept pets because we are useful to a higher LoVe monster. if we walk around without dem, there is nothing ta stop others from takin and dustin us."

Blue looked very upset, "YOU'RE HIS BROTHER, NOT A PET, RED."

Red cursed under his breath, "ya ain't getin' it dollface."

He sat down and pulled blue into the space next to him.

"look, if we didn't want ya we wouldn't be keepin' ya here. you'd be rottin' in a cell." He blushed a bit as he said, "here, saying ya want to collar someone that is weaker and a liability, means ya want them. it could be as lovers or as family. it's just how things work here. it's how we show we care."

Blue nodded and leaned into the warm bones, "WELL, IT STILL DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN TALK ABOUT ME LIKE A PET OR BE PUT ON A LEASH… IF I WEAR THE COLLAR CAN I GO OUTSIDE MORE?"

"yah dollface. ya can go out without an escort and i'll tell Boss no leash. you're not a baby bones."

Blue couldn't help but ask, "DID YOU KEEP HIM ON A LEASH WHEN HE WAS LITTLE?"

Red groaned and leaned back, banging his head lightly on the wall and causing the small skeleton to fall in his lap. Absently, he laid a claw on Blue's skull, almost covering it, and scratched lightly at the sutures.

"of course he was on a leash. the little shit could run a mile in a minute if you let him. i wasn't going to let no one take the little fucker."

Blue giggled and relaxed into the warm skeleton, letting the comfort wash over him. It was like snuggling with a large teddy bear of a monster. He gave a quiet reminder. "LANGUAGE."

They talked for a bit, and Blue heard the slam of the front door a little later as Fell went back to work.

Blue felt a lot calmer when they went back down. He saw that Fell had covered their bowls and put them in the fridge before he left. The Tale skeleton took them out and reheated it, thinking, 'maybe i just don't understand how Fell thinks… it was nice he cleaned up for us.'

* * *

The next morning, Blue found himself being awakened early. Fell was standing over him, shaking him.

"WAKE UP."

The smaller monster wiped the sleep from his sockets, "I'M AWAKE."

"I TALKED WITH MY BROTHER LAST NIGHT. IF YOU WANT TO GO OUT TODAY, YOU MAY HAVE A DAY OFF WORK FOR YOUR GOOD BEHAVIOR. YOU WILL WEAR MY COLLAR, OR YOU WILL SPEND THE DAY SAFE IN THE HOUSE. UNDERSTOOD?"

Blue wanted to argue he didn't need it, but if it was the only way to get outside, he would agree. He nodded as he got up off the couch.

Fell pulled a soft, used black collar from his inventory. Blue could feel the intensity of the magic and intent radiating off of it: Protection, security, and possessiveness. 

Fell placed the collar in his lap. "YOU ARE TO PUT THAT ON WHENEVER YOU HAVE AN OUTING. IF YOU WISH TO LEAVE IT ON AT ALL TIMES, THAT IS EVEN BETTER. WHILE IT IS ON, YOU ARE MARKED AS OUR PET. IF SOMEONE TRIES TO TAKE OR HURT YOU, THEY WILL ANSWER TO US." 

Blue put his hand on the collar. Just under the loud intent, he could feel Red's magic. It was the same, but softer, maybe older magic. 

He picked up the old collar, running his phalanges over the soft leather, and it took him a few tries to find his voice, "WHO'S COLLAR WAS THIS?"

Fell seemed taken back at the question and took a moment before answering, "IF YOUR SLEEP-ADDLED MIND WOULD WAKE, YOU WOULD REMEMBER I SAID IT WAS MINE. I HAVE NO NEED FOR IT, SO YOU WILL BORROW IT. NOW GO START BREAKFAST." With that said, he turned and walked upstairs and banged on Red's door. "WAKE UP!"

Blue looked at the soft, well-worn leather and wasn't sure how he felt about Fell offering this collar. If he hadn't worn it since right after leaving stripes and kept it all this time, it had to be important to the large monster. Some of Red's words from last night came to mind, "Boss sayin' he'd get ya a collar, means ya have use to him. Dat we want to keep ya."

'Maybe Fell isn't as mean as he likes to act,' Blue told himself as he pulled the collar up to his neck and wrapped it around. The leather was freshly oiled and soft on his delicate bones. He could feel Red’s old magic like a soft sheet covering him and Fell's harsher magic like a blanket keeping him safe and warm. His phalanges ghosted over the collar. He decided it wouldn't be so bad to keep it on for a bit.

Blue smiled happily and went to start breakfast.

Once they had eaten, Fell left, and Blue quickly got dressed while Red did the dishes. They met at the door. The smaller monster's bones buzzed in excitedly. 'IT FEELS LIKE I HAVE NOT BEEN OUTSIDE IN AGES!' He rocked on his heels as he waited for Red to undo the wards.

Soon, the door was open, and Blue stepped out into the biting cold of Snowdin. It was cold and dust-filled, but it was outside! 

"stay close, dollface."

They passed by the dogs on their way to Red's post. Red was larger than Blue, and they were larger than the gruff skeleton, but not quite as large as Fell.

'RED IS RIGHT,' the short monster thought to himself. 'IT MUST BE A WORLD DIFFERENCE. EVERYONE'S SO BIG HERE.' He was starting to see why Fell might see him as something that needed protection. The monsters here were massive. The dogs let them pass without comment, and soon they were at Red's post. 

"don't leave dis clearin' and stay where i's can see ya," the larger monster reminded his pet.

Red got comfortable in his normal spot and pretended to sleep, but kept one eye on his Blue at all times. 

Blue stayed close to Red until they got to his post, where he was able to do some exercise and some light training. Despite the dust that filed the air, it was great to be out and about. 

Soon, lunchtime came around, and Red pulled out the leftovers that Fell set up for the two of them for lunch. Red also pulled out a bottle of mustard he had hidden away and set a thermos down on the counter for Blue to drink. "take a break, creampuff."

Blue jogged up huffing form the workout, "CAN WE CALIBRATE THE PUZZLES AFTER THIS?"

Red looked bamboozled, "puzzles? what the ~~fu-~~ hell would we have puzzles for?"

Blue smiled, happy that Red had tried to clean up his language for him, and replied, "TO CHALLENGE ANY HUMANS THAT MAY COME DOWN."

The fell monster leaned back and pointed at the smaller monster. "ya mean traps?"

"WELL THAT IS THE END GOAL, YES."

"well, da traps around here are Boss' thing, and pretty deadly." He gave a menacing glance, "one of the reasons monsters stay on da main road."

The blue tone skeleton frowned, "WHY WOULD DEATH BE AN OPTION? DON'T YOU WANT TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN TO USE THEIR SOUL? IF YOU KILL THEM, THE SOUL WILL VANISH."

"it doesn't matter much. human's soul persistence after death. we'll get it. don't worry about it. come eat." He tapped the countertop.

Blue huffed and let it go. He walked over and jumped up onto the counter, sitting on one side of it.

While they ate, they heard Fell come stomping down the path. Red quickly hid his mustard as Boss came up to the path to his booth.

"I SEE THAT YOU'RE AWAKE, RED. GOOD! I WILL BE TAKING BLUE WITH ME," Fell announced.

Red schuched up his brow in confusion, "why is he going with ya, boss?"

Blue's socket twitched in irritation, "STOP! I AM NOT SOME DUMB PET. STOP TALKING LIKE I AM NOT HERE."

Fell huffed, irritated like he was dealing with a child's tantrum, "I WILL TAKE YOU TO SEE THE ROYAL SCIENTIST. I HAVE ASKED THEM TO INVESTIGATE AND SEE IF THEY CAN FIND A WAY TO TRAVEL THROUGH THE UNIVERSES."

That news excited the blue-toned monster. He quickly ate the last of his lunch and jumped down off the counter, ready to go.

"THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL MORNING RED! I WILL SEE YOU AT HOME TONIGHT."

Fell nodded in approval and said, "STAY CLOSE AND KEEP UP, OR I WILL PUT YOU ON A LEASH."

Blue rushed off to keep up with Fell's large strides and frowned. He hoped that this afternoon would be as good as the morning was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Fell go to see Al.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you to Hailsam and GetMcDunkedOn for helping with the beta of this chapter!💜  
> If you enjoyed it let use know by leaving a comment and a kudos! It really helps motivate us!

Fell marched them straight to Lab. The monsters that they passed eyed Blue with interest, but backed off at the scowl the Captain of the Royal Guard gave them.

When they got to the Lab and entered, Blue was surprised to see Alphys there and not Undyne.

The large yellow lizard monster eyed the small skeleton up and down before turning to Fell, "Th-this is the anomaly?" She asked, sounding very unimpressed. "Are you sure you and your brother just d-didn't have a k-kid?" she asked, straight-faced.

Fell’s face didn't change from his hard set scowl as he said, "THIS ISN'T ONE OF YOUR FANFICTIONS."

Blue gasped at her and said, "THAT IS NOT A FUNNY JOKE, AND I'M AN ADULT!"

She smiled, and it wasn't a nice and reassuring smile as the light glinted off her glasses.

"W-well then. If you're not a stripeling you can handle some t-tests." She grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him towards a room in the back. The collar's protective magic flared a bit at Blue's nervousness, making Al let go of him with a final push towards a metal examination table.

"You're going to have to take that collar off," she said while rubbing her hand.

The large skeleton answered for Blue as he followed them into the room. "YOU’LL WORK AROUND IT.." 

She huffed, "Why d-do you skeletons like to make m-my life d-difficult? I'm d-doing you a favor."

"No," he said, "YOU ARE GETTING ACCESS TO POWERFUL KNOWLEDGE WITH MY ASSISTANCE. I AM DOING YOU A FAVOR, SO QUIT BITCHING. I AM A BUSY MONSTER. GET YOUR TEST DONE, SO WE MAY LEAVE. "

The nervous skeleton wanted to complain about Fell answering for him, but he was too busy looking at the table that had leather restraints built in to it. He wasn't sure if his imagination was playing tricks on him, but there seemed to be a slight layer of dust where the leather was bolted to the table. He really didn't want to take off the collar or get on that table.

"F-fine, I'll deal," The yellow monster walked off to a cabinet and pulled a hospital gown out and threw it at Blue, "P-put that on. If you are really from a different un-universe, and n-not their love c-child, your magic and material makeup will be d-different from ours in some way." 

Blue grabbed the gown and looked around, there was no changing area like in his world. "WHERE CAN I CHANGE?" 

"J-just put that on. Skeletons are all bones, you got nothing to show," she said as she went and grabbed a camera from next to her computer.

The bashful skeleton blushed brightly, "I. I AM NOT STRIPPING IN FRONT OF YOU!"

Al smiled in delight, "You got a screamer," she said happily. "D-did you bring his gag or should I dig out one?"

"BLUE," the tall monster brought his hand up to his head as if he could feel a headache coming on, "STOP GIVING HER FUEL FOR HER WRETCHED STORIES."

The upset skeleton pouted, "I'M NOT STRIPPING IN FRONT OF ANY OF YOU."

"FINE." Fell said, "OUT OF THE ROOM, AL."

"I'll see him a-anyways," she started to giggle manically. "You can go b-back to work. I'll c-call you w-when I'm d-done."

"YOU WILL NOT BE ALONE WITH HIM."

The giggling died off. "Y-you are n-no fun." 

She pouted and left the room, Fell close behind her. 

Blue clenched the gown tightly, telling himself, 'She is definitely not my Alphys.'

Once they were gone and the door closed, the anxious skeleton tried to calm his mind and not look at the table while he changed. Once ready, he stood to the side of it, waiting.

Soon the two other monsters came back into the room. Fell stood by the door, an ever-watchful guardian. Al went back to the camera, "Stand on the scale and don't move. To find out if you really are an anomaly I need samples, data, images."

The computer displayed his basic weight and height. Al held up the camera, "B-back straight, arms out." 

Blue complied with the request. 

"T-turn around, same th-thing."

Once they were done she put the camera down and started to type one the computer. "On the t-table."

"NO."

She stopped and turned, "Why not?"

"IT’S UNSANITARY." The concerned skeleton pointed to the straps, "THERE'S DUST IN IT…"

"Oh, d-don't worry about it. That was f-fully analysed." She started typing again, "It won't contaminate the r-result."

'WELL THAT ANSWERS THAT QUESTION,' Blue thought. "NO, I'M NOT GETTING UP THERE."

"So you a-are a baby. A-afraid of a little d-dust." She tsked. "Get up there and b-be the adult you c-claim to be. I got work to d-do."

Blue noticed Fell was coming over with a wet rag in his grasp. "WHO KNOWS WHAT FILTH THIS BELONGED TO. YOU WOULD THINK THE ROYAL SCIENTIST WOULD HAVE HIGHER STANDARDS.”

"Well f-fuck you t-too. You're not the only b-busy monster." She said and grabbed a remote, walking toward the small monster. 

"LANGUAGE," Blue chided as he got on the table.

The menacing captain went back to his post by the doorway to stand guard. 

Al put on some gloves. Then she took out some pads and connected it to the device. Then, she reached her clawed hand in front of his chest. "Soul," she said as there was a pulling sensation, and his blue soul materialized.

Blue let out a squeak as she pulled out his soul and tried to take hold of it without warning. The magic of the collar tried to lash out. 

Al pulled back her hand again cursing and Blue cupped his soul. 

"IT'S BEST TO ASK PERMISSION BEFORE GRABBING SOMEONES SOUL, DOCTOR," Fell stated as he turned the corner of his scowl up in a smirk. He was happy that the collar was proving to be effective.

The yellow monster went and grabbed some healling salve and rubbed it on her hand, "I-if you would j-just take the f-fucking thing off, like I said, this would g-go a lot faster."

Fell ignored her and watched Blue as he cradled his soul.

The small monster took a deep breath and asked, "FELL IS RIGHT. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS ASK. WHAT ARE YOU WANTING MY SOUL FOR?"

The scientists huffed as she walked back over, "I n-need to analyze it, measure your s-stats and keep you m-monitored while I am getting my physical s-samples. Now c-can I have your soul, so I c-can get to w-work?"

Blue asked apprehensively, "WHAT KIND OF 'PHYSICAL’ SAMPLES?'

Al counted off the different samples like she was going down a grocery list, "Magic, soul essence, blood, marrow, ecto, and other fluids."

Before the small monster could ask Fell said, "SHE WILL TAKE ONLY SMALL SAMPLES AND ONLY WHAT YOU ARE WILLING TO GIVE HER. THERE WILL BE NO RESTRAINTS THAT WILL BE USED."

"Undyne is right. You r-really are the b-biggest asshole."

Fell narrow his sockets at her.

"Now.” She turned back to Blue, "stop being a little bitch and give me your soul."

"LANGUAGE," the irritable monster reminded her. He looked up at Fell. Fell had stayed with him, gave the privacy to change and was even trying to be reassuring in his grumpy way. He wasn't letting Al get too out of line. He took a deep, centering breath and handed her his soul. "PLEASE BE GENTLE WITH ME."

Al took the soul and added the cold sticky pads to them and she reached up the shelf for a capsule like the kind the queen had the human souls in, and placed the soul inside of it. Then she put it on the table. The computer hummed as the data streamed to it. His stats, HP, and dominant soul trait of Integrity was displayed.

"Your soul is rare underground, most have been cracked. Your soul is intact.” She hit some keys and then told the small monster, "Summon an a-attack."

Blue summoned a white bone hovering in the air. More stats displayed on the screen. 

"Special attack if you have it."

Blue focused on his BLUE magic and more stats filled the screen. 

Al gigglied excitedly and typed on the keyboard. She pulled another jar off the self, not too different for the soul jar. She captured the bone like one would capture a glow bug in a jar and set it off to the side.

She then pulled open her coat and pulled out a long, thick needle. "I'm going to pierce your bone and take a blood and marrow sample now." She smiled nicely and said, "if you shock me again, I will make sure it is as painful as possible."

"IF HE SHOCKS YOU AGAIN YOUR TEST ARE COMPLETE," Fell said darkly from the doorway. "I WOULD SUGGEST SOME NUMBING OR PAIN KILLERS."

Blue smiled at Fell. He was in his own way looking out for him.

She grumbled but went to grab a jar, "Lay down, your hip will be the best place for this."

"OKAY," the small monster lay down and made sure the gown was covering his pelvis enough to give him some decency. Al rubbed in the salve before she pushed in the magical reinforced needle. It pierced through the hard bone like it was butter. It was an unnerving feeling. He just barely kept his fear in check as the syringe siphoned his bright red blood from his bones. 

Once the tube was filled, she pulled it out. The hole let some of the vital fluids drip a leaking trail down his ilium.

The small monster looked away. He focused on his breath, breathing in slowly through his nasal aperture and exhaling through his teeth, trying to keep his clam.

She came back over with a scraping tool and a dish. With skilled, practiced hands, she reached into the hole and scraped along the inside of his bone. Sweat dripped down his skull as the scraping feeling vibrated through his body. He could feel only a slight stinging with every scrape. Slowly and steadily, she pulled free marrow from his bone. Al’s breath was becoming heavier and faster the longer she shaved the meat from the bone.

After a few minutes Fell said, “THAT’S ENOUGH.” 

She paused and gave Fell a cold look. Slowly, her hands pulled away from the Blue.

“Soul essence next.” Al said, keeping her back to Fell, not letting him see her expression as she took another syringe out. She looked a little deranged and manic as she reached into the jar and pulled out the distressed and quickly pulsing soul. She slowly dipped the much thinner needle into his essence. 

The small skeleton could just barely feel through the gloves, but he did feel her sick, twisted glee that radiated through them. She was happy over the blood and gore she was being allowed to play with. Al was experiencing joyfulness from the pain she had and was going to inflict. She didn’t numb his soul, it wasn't the same as the bones. It was by intent and hers was malicious.

The needle pierced his being and began to extract some out. He screamed and curled up in a ball, instinctively trying to protect what should have been in his chest. It pierced his HP.

The magic of the collar tried to lash out, but she wasn’t touching his body.

Quickly the needle was removed, and when Blue looked up, Al had released his soul back into the jar as an enraged Fell loomed over Al.

Malice dripped from his voice and his Level flooded the room. “YOU’RE DONE TODAY.”

She nodded sobering instantly. “A-a-a-all d-d-done.” She moved out of the room quickly.

Fell grabbed the jar of healing salve that Al had used earlier to fix her hand and put it down with a loud clunk on the table. “GET DRESSED, BLUE.”

Blue’s soul gave a pang of grief as he processed Al’s emotions at his fear and pain. That monster was _not_ his friend.

The lamenting monster pulled down the gown to cover the wound on his hip, only to hear a growl from Fell. 

“BY THE ANGEL, YOU'RE AS USELESS AS RED.” He grabbed the jar of salve and opened it, then pulled the gown back up delicately. He carefully pulled his rage before he touched the small monster. Blue would even say he touched him tenderly as applied the healing salve. “I WILL HAVE MY PETS IN PERFECT HEALTH.”

Once the healing balm was covering the wound, the domineering skeleton found a bandage and covered the hole. Once the work was done, he took a rag to clean his hands.

With more care than the tall monster liked to show, he reached gently into the soul jar and removed pads from the heart shaped essence and returned Blue's soul.

Blue was a little speechless. He managed to get out a quiet, "thank you," slipping into lowercase without notice. He moved slowly, expecting pain to flare, but there was only a slight twinge of pain from the hole in his hip. He shakily took a deep breath and prayed to the angel that some of this stuff would help them learn why and where they came from and how to get home. He didn’t want this experience to be in vain. 

Fell left once his task was completed and the smaller skeleton got dressed slowly.

Fell came into the room. “IT'S TIME TO GO HOME.”

Blue nodded and followed the taller monster out of the lab and stole a glance at the clock. It was about 4:00pm. He rubbed at his aching chest and sighed. He wouldn’t be able to greet Red when he got home today.

Fell’s pace was a little slower as they entered Hotlands and headed to the river person. This surprised the hurt monster. They got on the boat and the small skeleton settled down into the seat, trying to relax a bit. The tall monster said, “Snowdin.” 

The numbing cream was starting to wear off, and Blue was grateful Fell wasn’t making them walk. He thought about Fell’s actions and how Red told the small monster that Blue just didn't understand the way things worked here. If he looked past Fell's hard and cold exterior, he could see the glimpse of kindness and protectiveness over the days he stayed with them.

Fell came home to spend dinner with them. He had been protecting Blue and keeping him where he knew Blue was safe. He stopped Al from doing more to him, once Blue had yelled for help. Maybe Fell had a very different way of showing he cared than what Blue was used to dealing with.

The air got cooler and cooler as he contemplated this, and soon they were in the frigid climate of Snowdin and exited the boat.

They walked to the house. Blue had only a slight limp and managed to follow close behind. Once back in the safety of the house, they both stomped the snow off their boots, though the small monster didn’t use as much vigor as the fell skeleton. 

Blue stepped into the living room and was greeted by Red. “welcome home, blue.” He looked worried and nervous, but relieved to see them. He gestured toward the dining room table. “i’s figured y'all would be tired and hungry so, i’s got us some grillby’s for dinner.”

The Tale monster smiled happily and genuinely. “THANK YOU RED. THAT WAS VERY THOUGHTFUL," he replied as he limped over towards the kitchen. 

Red frowned and followed the smaller skeleton. "what happened?"

Fell followed into the kitchen. "AL GOT OVERZEALOUS IN HER TAKING OF SAMPLES."

Red's frown became an angry snarl. "dat bitch. are ya okay, dollface?"

Blue nodded and put on a brave smile as he rubbed his breast bone. "LANGUAGE. AND I'LL BE OKAY." 

Red put a hand on the shorter monster's back and led Blue over to his chair. "sit down and take a break."

Fell walked over to the bags on the counter and pulled out two burgers with fries and plated them for his brother and Blue. In the other bag was a salad for him. He took the bag. "I HAVE UNFINISHED WORK THAT WAS PUSHED BACK FOR THE APPOINTMENT. I WILL BE BACK LATE."

The older skeleton nodded. "okay, boss."

Blue grabbed on to Fell's arm as he passed him. The larger monster stopped.

"THANK YOU FOR TAKING ME AND I APPRECIATE YOU STAYING WITH ME DURING THE COLLECTING," Blue told him before letting go of him.

The larger monster bowed his head. "I SHOULDN'T HAVE LET HER GET CARRIED AWAY. I WILL MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T HAPPEN AGAIN." He walked out of the kitchen and Blue heard the door slam.

"man, he's takin' it hard." Red said after his brother left, mostly to himself. 'It musta been bad…' he thought.

They ate in silence. Once they were done, Red cleaned up their dishes. "c’mon dollface, let's watch some bad t.v. and forget about today."

Soon, the two monsters were doing just that. Red found himself wanting to comfort the sky-colored skeleton. "blue, i'm sorry about today. ya shouldn'ta had to go through dat."

Blue cuddled into the large monster's side. It was comfy and warm. He wiggled close into that comfort. "HOPEFULLY IT WILL BE WORTH IT, AND IT WILL HELP HER FIGURE OUT HOW TO GET ME HOME."

The fell skeleton didn't reply to that. He wasn't sure when it happened, but he really did care about the blue-toned skeleton. Blue was the only good thing that had happened to him in a long time, and he was selflessly hoping the small monster wouldn't leave him.

Slowly, Blue started to fall asleep. He snuggled into Red's side, almost climbing onto his lap. Red met Blue halfway and gently lowered Blue into his lap. Once again scratching the small skull gently, he found a smile etched on his face. He definitely wanted to keep Blue.


	6. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Blue go on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Hailsam and Snakehands for betaing this chapter! <3
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a comment and kudos to let me know. X3

Red took Blue up to share his bed with him that night and the next. The next thing he knew it had been a few more days and the smaller monster had slept every night in the warm safety of Red’s arms while they shared a bed. It made his soul feel light and happy. 

The comfort of night was a sharp contrast to the loneliness of the day.

Blue kept to his duties during the day of cleaning the house, which didn’t take that long now that he had it started. He only needed to maintain it and the broad skeleton continued experimenting with different dinners from the cookbook. He was excited when a week passed and Sunday came again, he was going to ask to go with Red to his post once more.

That was how they found themselves at the dinner table with Blue clearing his throat to get Red and Fell’s attention.

“It’s been a week and I have been well-behaved again…,” Blue felt like a child, buttering up their parents, asking for something. “Can I go with Red again tomorrow?”

“NO,” was the single word reply.

“why not, boss? it’s true dollface,” Red came to Blue’s aid. “tha house hasn’t looked ‘etter.” 

The tall monster sighed, “The King is coming for an inspection tomorrow. We can’t let Blue wander about.” 

“I UNDERSTAND. I DON’T WANT EITHER OF YOU GETTING IN TROUBLE BECAUSE YOU WERE NOT FOCUSED ON WORK BECAUSE I WAS THERE,” Blue said dejectedly.

Red looked at the crestfallen monster. “hows about we’s go to grillby’s in a bit and get some drinks. den ya still get ta go out?”

Blue looked up excited and his eyelights shining stars, “THAT WOULD BE LOVELY!” He got up and took his plate to the sink. “I WILL SHOWER AND CHANGE ONCE I AM DONE WITH THE DISHES.”

Red flushed crimson, “ya don’t need ta get all gussied up. just greasy old grillby’s.”

Blue shook his head, “I DON’T CARE. YOU ASKED ME ON A DATE AND I WILL NOT EMBARRASS YOU BY BEING SMELLY AND WRINKLY.”

Red looked up in shock, “ahh, date… okay… I guess, i’ll shower too.” He got up smiling and a little confused.

The corner of Fell's skull pulled up into a small smile. He could see his brother’s happiness under the confusion, “I WILL BE HEADING BACK TO WORK. STAY SAFE, BROTHER.” 

Soon the two monsters were cleaned and dressed in fresh clothes.

Blue stood by the door rocking on the balls of his feet, almost giddy for the chance to be going out and seeing some of the town. Red eyed Blue’s collar then made sure the clasp was on tight.

“stay close to me and don’t gets too close to others, sweetheart.” Red pulled down the wards. “grillby’s is a neutral place. he’d kill any one who starts a fight in his bar, so ya should be fine dar.” 

They walked through town, Red with his menacing glare in place. 

“WHERE IS THE GIFTMAS TREE?” Blue asked as they passed the center of town.

“don’t know what ya talki’ bout. never been one here.”

Blue looked saddened by the news and got a little closer to Red.

Red’s hand itched to touch Blue and comfort him, but he wouldn’t dare do that in public. They kept walking. Blue looking at the rundown houses as they walked. The monsters seemed to keep their distance the short time it took to get to the bar.

Red opened the bar door and Blue stepped in smiling and waved as eyes fell on him. The chatter died down instantly.

The Fell skeleton came up next to Blue with glowing red eyelights; he grabbed his upper arm and gave a small tug towards his favorite barstool, “dis way.”

The noise of the bar picked back up, but Red could hear a hushed whisper about the new sweetpiece that was accompanying him. 

Someone yelled out, “Looks like ya got a cute pet. How much for a spin?”

Before either skeleton could reply the bar got noticeably hotter. “No soliciting in my Bar.”

“Ah come on Grillby. He wouldn’t be flashing something cute and sweet around unless he was looking for some gold. He is probably looking for help paying his tab.”

“Ya keep running dat mouth of yours, boss and I ain't going to be toos happy.” Red commented.

The monster paled a bit and kept its mouth shut.

“MONSTERS HERE ARE RUDE,” Blue told Red as he sat down.

“don't worry bout it. you’re new and they are testin’ the water.” He turned his attention to Grillby. “hey ya, long time. I’ll take a mustard.” the gruff monster looked back at Blue, “what’s ya poison dollface?”

“I WOULD LIKE ONE CHOCOLATE SHAKE WITH WHIPPED CREAM, PLEASE.”

The bar went quiet again and Grillby’s fire changed to look like he was quirking a brow and he laughed. “Did you want sprinkles on that?” he asked.

“THAT WOULD BE VERY NICE, THANK YOU.”

Grillby stopped laughing and looked at Red’s brightly blushing face. “Are they serious?”

“DON’T TALK LIKE I’M NOT HERE. THAT IS VERY RUDE. YES, I AM SERIOUS.”

Gillby looked back to the blue toned skeleton. “Huh, you're a strange one. I’ll see what I can pull together.” He reached under the counter and put a mustard in front of Red and stepped into the back. 

The nose level in the bar picked up again.

Blue sighed, “THANK YOU FOR TAKING ME OUT. I KNEW YOU BOTH WOULD RATHER I STAY AT HOME, BUT I NEED TO GET OUT.”

“no problem dollface. i understand the need to get away sometimes too.”

Blue looked up hopefully at Red, “DO YOU THINK AL HAS FOUND ANYTHING OUT ABOUT HOW TO GET ME HOME?”

“bending time and space isn’t dat easy blue.” He took a swig of the condiment. “it will probably take her a long time to eve’ find where to start, but that doesn't mean you’ll never get home. It will just take a lot of time. maybe your bro will come before then.”

Just then Grillby came back with a drink in a tall glass, “I don’t have supplies for a shake this is the closest you’ll get. It's called a mudslide.”

Blue took the drink, “THANK YOU!” he replied happily.

He smelled it and it seemed like chocolate. Then he took a sip. “WOWZER THAT HAS A KICK, BUT IT IS YUMMY!”

Red chuckled.

“Glad to know,” Grillby told him and went to the other end of the bar and started to clean a cup.

They spend the next few hours talking small talk and making jokes. Blue didn't like Red’s darker humor but it's funny to see him get riled up. Red does make Blue give the cutest blushes in his opinion. But it was getting late and he had work tomorrow. The larger skeleton dropped some gold on the counter. “that should cover my tab grillby,” he called out to the other monster as he got off the stool. 

They exited the bar and headed home. More than the normal amount of riff raff seemed to be out tonight. They passed the open courtyard area where a dead pine tree stood when a scared and mean looking rabbit monster came out from behind it to block their path.

Red flashed and crooked smile making his gold tooth gleamed in the low light, “ya looking for a fight asshole?”

“You know tomorrow is an inspection. If Fell was too busy or worried about his pets to do a good job, we could finally be rid of him and that stick up his ass.”

“well don’t ya know, nothing will get that stick out.” Red said as he pulled his control hand free and his left eye light started to smoke in a display of power.

“THERE IS NO NEED FOR VIOLENCE. IF YOU HAVE A GRIEVANCE WE CAN TALK ABOUT IT.”

Just then two more monsters, a wolf and bird type, came up behind them laughing, flanking them.

“If you don’t want the cute little sweetpiece hurt you come along quietly,” the leader said.

Red and white bones brust from the ground under the monsters and Red pulled Blue to the side and tried to get all the monsters in front of him. 

Unfortunately the leader jumped the other way and was not heading closer to his minions. One of the monsters grabbed at Blue, but the collar leaped to life, shocking the monster, making his claws scrape down the bones of the smaller skeleton's arms. 

Blue gasped and reached up and grabbed his now bleeding arm and pushed some healing magic into the cuts. He took a deep centering breath. “I DON’T WANT TO KILL YOU, BUT I WON’T LET YOU TAKE US.” He summoned a long bone weapon at the end was a large dragon looking skull and what looked to be a mallet held in his maw. 

Red yelled at the same time, “fuckers! no one takes what’s ours.” more bone erupted from the ground. The monster dodged back away from Blue. 

Monsters were gathering and standing in the shadows of town watching the show and waiting. Blue shivered the weight of their collective stares. He could almost feel their hunger as they watched them. He pushed the feeling to the back of his mind and got into a battle stance and took on the offensive. 

The wolf monster had dried blood and fresh dust matted in his fur. He charged at Red. Light glinted off the short knives in hands as he slashed at Red’s blind spot.

Blue swung his battle hammer up and used the moment to spin gracefully, like the heroes from one of Alyphs’ animes, and used the momentive to smack the monster in the ribs, knocking them back and away with a sickening wet crunch of broken bones.

Fresh blood joined the matted blood coating the mangy wolf’s fur as he flew back, the air knocked out of him.

Blue brought his hammer back to the ready facing his other opponent.

The bird had icicle shaped bullets summoned and they were already coming his way.

The smaller skeleton dodged to the side as two of the icicles impaled where he had stood moments before. He pulled back his hammer and slammed it into the third one shattering it making small shards of ice rain in front of him. Blue summoned his own bones and they went rushing the monster.

Red focused on his own fight as Blue seemed to have his end under control, “boss ain't going to like dat your starting fights in tow’ o’hair. Ya shoulda kept on the straight and marrow.” Boken, sharp bones haloed around Red. Slowly one by one they came for the leader. 

O’hair dodged jumping back, being slowly manipulated by Red. The monster was tricked into cornering himself in between two buildings. All the while Red skillfully dodges the rabbit’s speedy attacks. Red said loudly, “ya thought he looked like free exp, didn't ya? had me out numbered? ya thought us easy to take dow’. hate to break it,” a bone pierced the rabbit’s shoulder, “to ya, but skeletons... will send shivers down your spine.” a sharp broken bone bust from the building behind the rabbit and into his lower back.

O’hair screamed as he hung from the bones on the building. 

Blue came up next to Red and put a hand on his control hand, lowering it. “WE WON THE BATTLE. THEY LEARNED THEIR LESSON. PLEASE GIVE HIM MERCY.”

Red glanced over to see the two other gang members cowering on the floor licking their wounds. There were a lot of townsfolk watching in the shadows, and out windows by this point. He gave a little curse. No one dared to help, they just waited to pick off the leftovers. It would be a great display of power to walk away. It would buy Blue some street rep, but leaving an enemy alive was also a gamble. He looked up into Blue’s soft eyelights. Red remembered the first time he watched someone die. He didn’t want to give the soft skeleton those memories. Fell and Red could always hunt down this trash later.

“you’re havin’ a marrow escape, buddy. don’t you try and take what belongs to the boss or me again.” He grabbed on to Blue’s arm and guided him back towards their home. The waiting mobs of the shadows switching their hungry gaze from Fell’s two pets to the free exp left behind. Low mummers about Blue, a level 1, that had fighting skills of a LoVe heavy monster could just be made out.

Red thought to himself, ‘hopefully, this will keep exp junkies away from Blue.’

Red downed the wards and got them back in the house and placed them back up. He turned around and Blue reached forwards and hugged the larger skeleton and surprising himself he placed a small kiss on Red’s teeth. Red surprises himself too as he scooped the small monster off his feet and kissed him with relief that they both were back safely. Once they both calm down Red sat Blue down blushing and guided them upstairs and to bed.

* * *

Red looked around. He didn’t remember getting up and going to work. He really wanted to stay with Blue after everything that happened. The rough monster rubbed at his soul he hadn’t felt like this in a long time. He didn’t want to be alone. He wanted Blue to be with him. 

O’hair came out of the tree line. He was bloody and wounded from the last battle, but seemed fine. He smiled, blood soaked, and his gaze pinned Red. “You think you deserve someone like that? Your worthless piece of shit.”

“shut up,” he growled.

“Hahaha, don’t worry. Our world will take him from you.” He limped closer to Red. “You're not special.” O’hair spat blood in Red’s face. “No one can be happy in hell.”

Red stealthily summoned a sharp, short red bone in his hand. 

The rabbit leaned in close in a macabre parody of Blue from last night. “I’ll go kill him for you now.”

Red jammed the bone home just as O’hair said that. Warm blood stained his hands as the bunny monster started to dust on top of him. He can hear Blue calling out to him. Slowly the world starts to fall about and his room comes into focus. 

Blue is holding him close telling him he's fine and they're alright. He hugged the smaller skeleton and thought, ‘i don’t want to be alone anymore.’

* * *

The next day the King came for his visit all the while he heard new rumors floating about in town. Rumors about the new powerful pet. A sweetpiece that didn’t need LoVe to be deadly. 

The King demanded to see the Captain's new pet.


	7. It all comes tumbling down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The king sets his plan in motion. Berry and Fell are not please with what they must do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to snakehands and Hailsam for bating this chapter! 
> 
> I hope tou all enjoy this chapter and i hope to hear form you in the comments!💜

King Asgore, Fell and Blue stood in the livingroom of the skeleton brothers home.

"Captain, you remember when you told me that skeletons are some of the best fighting monsters?"

Fell’s eyelights guttered out for a moment before he replied, "YES, MY KING."

"Well I believe you now. You two will bring me my new army." 

Blue looks confused, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" 

The king eyes Blue carefully, "You two will breed and bare my new warriors against humanity. We will fight a glorious battle and win this time!"

"BUT...BUT WHY WOULD I DO THAT?! I DON'T LOVE FELL. I LOVE RED." Blue’s hand went to cover his mouth. He couldn't believe he said it out loud.

"Love has nothing to do with war! You will make MY army with my Captain. Not with that dust brother of his." The king reached out and cupped Blue's face in his large hands, lifting the smaller skeleton's face to look him in the eyes, "If it is too much for you to handle, I can kill Red now and you will have no distraction from your new task."

Blue felt like he was thinking slow. His mind barely keeping up with the new information he was being told. He tried to pull back once the threat registered, but the King’s grip was not yielding. He could feel his face starting to bruise within the large hands. 

The collar lashed out at the monarch. The King sent out a smothering replay of power that would have knocked him over if his new Ruler didn’t have such a tight hold on the smaller monster. 

In that moment, the cold LoVe filled magic told Blue that the King would follow through with the threat. He would kill Red.

“YOUR HIGHNESS,” Fell interrupted, sounding almost dismissive. Like a parent that was upset with their child’s ill behavior. “PLEASE EXCUSE HIS BOLD NAIVETE. WHEN WILL YOU EXPECT THE FIRST CHILD?”

Asgore never took his eye off of Blue. “You will breed by next month and report to my royal scientist for checkups.”

Blue took a deep breath and tried to gather his courage, “WHAT ABOUT MY CHILDREN? I WANT THEM TO LIVE WITH ME. I WANT TO RAISE THEM.”

“Be my obedient servant and the children will stay with you. I have no need for them until we go to war, but you will be carrying a new child as soon as you're able and the children will be trained as I see fit.”

“THIS WILL GUARANTEE MY BROTHER’S LIFE?”

“If the children are yours then I have no need to kill the waste of magic.”

Blue replied, “HE IS NOT A WASTE OF ANYTHING. HE’S-AAAHH!”

The king squeezed Blue’s face painfully, “You best teach your pet some manners Captain. He doesn't need a jaw to breed, but it would make keeping him fed difficult.”

“I WILL CORRECT THE BEHAVIOR IMMEDIATELY, YOUR HIGHNESS.”

“See to it. Let’s finish the inspection Captain.”

Fell went to the door and opened it for the King to pass through.

Asgore told the smaller monster, “Your spunk borders on insolence.” He released this hold making Blue fall on his coccyx, “Be careful little one.” The king's large cape bellowed around him as he made his way out the doorway.

The large skeleton turn to face Blue before he exited and signed in hands, [DO NOT BE DUMB. WE WILL TALK LATER.]

Blue grabbed his jaw and rubbed it while he funneled some healing magic through. He could feel the familiar magic of the wards set into place, locking him into his prison. 

He pulled himself up and fled up the stairs to the safety of Red’s room. He crawled into the comfortable bed that surrounded him in the rough skeleton’s smell. 

“WHAT AM I GOING TO DO….?” Blue asked quietly. Thinking of losing Red, a wave of grief flooded him, “I CANNOT…I...” liquid despair trailed down his face staining the pillow. 

“BROTHER PLEASE I NEED YOU…WE NEED YOU.” He begged into the bedding for a way out. A way to stay with Red now that he understood his own feelings. 

He could imagine his brother sitting next to him petting his head, “hey bro, It’s going to be okay. you are the great and magnificent sans. You can do anything. you’ll find a way to make it work. it's just another puzzle.”

He thought about the puzzle all he could think of was, ‘I WANT RED TO BE MY FIRST… I WANT AN UNTAINTED MEMORY OF OUR LOVE...’

The pillow gave a small ripping sound. He slowly unclenched his hands. There had to be a way around this. There had to be something. ‘Fell wouldn’t want this either,’ He told himself. “We can figure something out… We won’t let Red get hurt…” One of the hands found its way to his empty middle and he rubbed it. “I don’t want to have children here. I want to have them in my world with Red.” Melancholy made home in his thoughts stilling the time from the despondency skeleton. He didn’t even notice the door opening and the other monster until they sat on the bed.

“hey sweetheart,” A large claw cupped his skull in a familiar, loving embrace, scratching lightly at his skull. “what happe’?”

Blue laid quietly and let the affection smooth his aching soul. Red sat just as quietly off what little comfort he could, “ya know, if ya want ta talk… I’ll liste’ to ya and if ya want ta stay quiet that’s fine too.”

That squeezed his soul. Red was his pillar in this world. He got up and traced down his face affectionately. He nuzzled into Red’s claws, “I… I LOVE YOU RED.” He looked up at him slowly, “I WANT TO BE WITH YOU. I WANT IT TO BE JUST US. PLEASE LET ME HAVE THIS MEMORY.”

The smaller monster leaned forward and stole a kiss. “I WANT US. JUST US.” He kissed Red again. Long, deep, and needy.

The larger skeleton bit back a soft, vulnerable noise, he hadn't felt this wanted ever. He clung to Blue for dear life. Blue was everything he never thought he could have. Everything that this world was denied. Red was never lucky, there was no way the universe would allow him this.

He kissed the smaller monster long and deep with all his need and want. When he pulled back he peppered kisses and nipped along Blue’s jaw and told him, “i love ya too, sweetheart.”

Blue grinned himself down onto the large monster he let his hands explore and roam. He took mental notes about what touches got him the best reactions. Small nips and licks to Red’s ribs.

Smaller hands worked phalanges between the large, scarred bones, caressing the magic between the bones. Teasing and working it into a lovely glowing shine of rubies in the dim light. 

Large, sharp claws explored eagerly on the small body in tandem. The sharp tips scrapped along the pearly white bones carefully. It left a tingling trail as it mapped out the most sensitive areas. Small eager noises work themselves out and slowly build up into beautiful music between the two of them. 

Magic had pooled a long while ago and Red summoned an impressive cock.

Blue shuddered as his magic instinctively summoned female anatomy in response to the thrilling promise before them.

Red laid the smaller skeleton down and brushed his teeth gently taking small nips along his way to the lovely newly summoned parts and gave them a kiss. 

The evening blended together in wonderful bliss hass that both Red and Blue never thought possible.

* * *

Fell got home late that night exausted by the King and his demons. He needed to talk with Blue. Blue had been taken to sleeping in Red’s room with him over the last week. The aggravated monster let out a sigh and walked up to his brothers room and found them in bed together the room heavy with the smell of sex. He gave a small growl and shut the door.

‘I SAID NOT TO DO ANYTHING DUMB.’ he said to himself was he entered his own room and closed the door.

‘THE DAMAGE IS DONE.’ He sat at his desk and pulled out a notebook to make notes about monster’s pregnancy and a list of supplies they would need for a child.

He couldn’t help but lament. His brother had spent their childhood keeping them safe. As adults it was Fell's turn to keep them safe now and if he needed to play the part of an evil servant to keep them safe he would. He hoped that Blue loved his brother enough to agree to keep them safe even if it meant Blue would be unhappy. At least Red was alive.

The next day Fell was the first up. He awakens them and tells Blue to start breakfast.

Blue lay in his datemate’s arms and felt light with the joy of Red’s love and heavy with the guilt of not telling Red what happened. 

Red held on to Blue for a bit longer before kissing him gentilly, “let’s get a move on, sweetheart. we don’t want tha boss to get mad.”

Blue went down and was greeted by an empty kitchen. He started breakfast even though he still felt the nagging guilt constantly dulling the bliss from last night.

Large claw encircled his chest after he set the table. “i’m here for ya, blue.”

The smaller monster leaned into the large chest, “I-”

Fell entered the room, “YOU ARE RUNNING LATE, WE WILL TAKE OUR BREAKFAST TO GO.”

Red frowned at that. “boss, if i’m late then you are really late.”

“I, THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE FELL, AM NOT LATE. I HAVE A LATE START TODAY AS I HAVE EXTRA DUTIES TO ATTEND TO TONIGHT.”

“oh, okay boss.” Red didn’t sound convinced, “if ya say so.” He kissed Blue. “pack it up sweetheart, i’ll see ya tonight.”

Blue got up to pack up both breakfasts. He gave Red another kiss as he handed him the bags, “I LOVE YOU. I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR RETURN.”

After they left Blue got on his apron and started to clean. Once he was done with the dishes and was starting on cleaning the kitchen he felt the familiar magic of the wards giving away. He got up and met Fell in the hallway. “WHY ARE YOU HOME?”

One of Fell's brow bones quirked up. “WE NEED TO TALK,” he swept his arm wide gesturing to the couch. 

Blue sighed and made his way over. 

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING DUMB,” Fell squeezed his nasel bridge, “I HAVE SEEN YOU HAVE TOLD MY BROTHER OF YOU FEELINGS FOR HIM. THAT MAKES WHAT WE HAVE TO DO HARDER.”

“I DO NOT WANT TO HAVE YOUR BABIES!” Blue went to leave, but BLUE magic gripped his soul and pulled him back down into the couch. 

“I SEE YOU CLAIM TO LOVE HIM, BUT LACK THE RESOLVE TO KEEP HIM ALIVE AND SAFE. SHAME, I WAS STARTING TO THINK WELL OF YOU TWO TOGETHER; I HAVE NEVER SEEN HIM AS HAPPY AS HE WAS THIS MORNING.”

Blue looked down sheepishly, “I DO LOVE HIM. I WANT TO BE HIS DATEMATE.”

Fell bowed his head, “THEN YOU’LL DO WHAT WE NEED TO KEEP HIM SAFE AND ALIVE.”

“WHAT ABOUT HAPPY?”

“HAPPINESS IS IGNORANCE. WE ARE NOT HAVING A RELATIONSHIP. YOU WILL HAVE THAT WITH MY BROTHER.” He smiled a sad smile, “I WILL COME HOME AT LUNCH EVERYDAY UNTIL YOU ARE PREGNANT. ONCE YOU ARE WE WILL NOT NEED TO DO THIS AGAIN FOR A LONG WHILE.”

“WHAT? YOU CANNOT…YOU….”

“WE WILL. YOU TWO WILL RAISE THE CHILD AS YOUR OWN. THERE IS NO REASON FOR RED TO KNOW OR SUSPECT ANYTHING.  
RED WILL BE ALIVE.  
RED WILL BE HAPPY.  
IF YOU TRULY LOVE HIM YOU WILL DO THIS FOR HIM. WE WILL CONTINUE TO WORK AT FINDING YOUR WORLD AND IF WE DO WE CAN ALL LEAVE TO IT.”

“WHAT ABOUT US?” Blue pointed at the two of them, “WE WON’T BE HAPPY. WE WILL KNOW. I CAN’T KEEP THIS FROM RED.”

“YOU CAN AND YOU WILL. BEFORE YOU CAME HE WAS NOT IN A GOOD PLACE. HE WAS CLOSE TO FALLING. IF YOU LOVE HIM YOU WILL MAKE SURE HE DOESN'T KNOW, SO HE WON’T FALL. YOU WILL DO THIS TO KEEP HIM SAFE. IT IS JUST SEX. YOU WOULD HAVE CHILDREN WITH HIM EVENTUALLY.”

“THEN LET ME. HOW WILL THE KING KNOW IF THEY ARE NOT RED’S?”

“HE WILL HAVE THE SCIENTIST DO TESTS. HE WOULD KNOW.”

Blue wrapped his arms around himself, “THEN BRIBE THEM!”

“IT WON’T BE JUST ONE. SOONER OR LATER THE PARANOID BASTARD WILL HAVE OTHERS TEST THEM. WHEN THAT HAPPENS HE WOULD KILL THEM ALONG WITH RED. DO YOU WANT YOUR COWARDNESS TO BE THE REASON FOR YOU OWN CHILD’S DEATH?”

Tears fell from the smaller monster sockets. “NO.” He wrapped his arms around himself. “I CANNOT… I-” He could feel the Kings cold, cruel Level in the back of his mind. Fell was right. The King wouldn’t hesitate to kill the child. He slipped into lower case without notice, “what do i... have to do?”

Fell sighed in relief and released the BLUE hold on the smaller monster, “BE CLEAN AND READY LAYING ON MY BED AT NOON EVERYDAY. WE WILL DO WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE AND I WILL RETURN TO WORK. CLEAN YOURSELF AGAIN AND GO ABOUT YOUR NORMAL DAY. DO NOT HAVE SEX WITH RED AGAIN UNTIL WE KNOW YOU ARE PREGNANT.”

Blue grabbed himself and wiped at his eyelights nodding. “OKAY, OKAY.”

Fell took a deep centering breath. He had to do this to keep his brother alive. He turned and left telling himself, ‘I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE.’

Blue looked up as he felt the wards drop and the door open. He was alone. The smaller monster was alone a lot and he hated it. Blue grabbed a pillow and threw it across the room and screamed. He grabbed more things within reach and threw them. “IT’S NOT FAIR!! IT IS A HORRIBLE ANSWER!!” he screamed as he punched and hit the couch over and over until his voice gave out. 

He stayed there until the wards dropped again a few hours later. “HONESTLY,” He heard Fell scoff softly. Then arms wrapped around him and he was being carried to the larger of the two bedrooms and sat softly on the bed. His mind could vaguely hear the rustle of clothes. He kept his mind detached. He didn't want to feel this, he didn’t want to remember this.

Large hands danced gracefully over his body removing his clothes. He shook, breath sharp as claws ghost over his ribs. Working their way across each bone lovingly. Leaving a burning wake of heat trailing over them. Blue’s breathing became labored for different reasons.

The large hand encased his spine running the sharp claws over his delicate vertebrates, as magic pooled in his pelvis. 

Blue closed his eyelights, he pretended it was Red touching him, so lovingly. He tried to push his magic’s intent towards a child. It hurt but he had to do this. If not it would just get repeated again and again until it happened. He hoped it would be just this one time. He pushed his own hurt down deep and gave in to the pleasure building in him and moaned as long skinny phalanges skated through his hipbox to make a heated, sticky, messy, design on his bones. Fell worked his magic into the form he wanted and slowly pressed his fingers into the thick magic he wanted to lay a kiss on the top of Blue’s head, but held himself back. 

Fell promised to only do what _needed_ to be done. They could make a souling without kissing. This was for Red’s safety and not Fell’s pleasure. Blue definitely didn't want it.

Soon Blue’s magick snapped into place. Fell made sure to work the magic long and deep with his fingers. Blue came two times before he thought it was safe enough to try and enter. Blue was short for monsters here and Fell didn’t want to hurt him with his size. Even if he had to play the Devil’s advocate he would make it as painless as he could for his brother-in-law.

By the time Fell was done Blue was exhausted. Nothing below his waist wanted to work. He lay in a daze, slowly falling asleep to the dull pounding ache of his bones. When he awoke hours laters he was laying in Red’s bed, cleaned and in a nightshirt. If he wanted to he could pretend it wasn’t Fell that he had slept with. He slowly worked his way out of the bed and got his legs to work again.

Downstairs the mess he made had been cleaned up. If he didn’t ache so bad, he would think this a horrible nightmare. He pushed that though away. He had to cook dinner and the others would be home soon. He had more important things to do. He had to pretend this wasn’t happening and he had to make sure Red never found out about this. He had to pray that souling took. He didn’t want to do this again.


	8. Conceive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is running out. The deadline is just a few days away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Hailsam and Snakehands for betaing this chapter!
> 
> Well this chapter is going to be dark please read tags.

The next few weeks passed pretty much in a blur of depression. Blue would get up, cook breakfast, try and work up the will to clean, get bred by Fell then take a nap. He would wake up and get dinner ready. But now he kept his datemate at a distance. They didn’t sleep together or touch more than holding hands.

Red asked him everyday what was wrong, but Blue would just change the subject and smile as if all was right in the world. Yet Red could see the smile never reached his datemate’s eyelights. Blue couldn’t help it. He noticed that Red looked a little sadder every day and it cut Blue’s soul, knowing he was the reason for Red’s sorrow. He wanted to tell Red, but Fell had made it clear: the truth would get Red killed either by falling or by the King's hand. 

If Asgore went after Red, nothing could stop the LoVe-crazed King. It would only result in Red’s death. The distressed skeleton told himself that he couldn’t live with everything that was happening and watch as Red fell too. Blue felt angry, frustrated and useless enough for the both of them. It was better to be the martyr and save Red the pain, so Blue omitted the truth, but the guilt ate at his cobalt soul.

The deadline for this pregnancy was closing in. He didn’t want to know what the King would do if he didn’t end up pregnant. The stress and the guilt had him burning the food more than normal and the house was not as clean anymore.

Those weeks were a cold, lonely time. Blue thought of it as a punishment for his sins. He deserved it for what he was being forced on him… and for lying. 

Fell kept to his word and came home at noon everyday and was always gentle with the smaller body. He always made sure the sex was satisfying and good for the reluctant monster. Blue’s body is starting to answer Fell's presence on its own now. Blue hated his body more for that. 

And on Blue’s bad days, the days he couldn’t get himself together, when Blue couldn’t muster up the energy to move from the couch after Red left, Fell didn’t scold him. He would carry Blue to his room and do what needed to be done. All the while reminding the plagued monster that they were doing this to keep Red alive. To keep Red safe, and the larger skeleton would dress and clean Blue then put him into Red’s bed, or hold him until he fell asleep. It was a small kindness. Blue almost felt like it was Fell’s way of apologizing. 

Now Blue’s traitorous body had become use to the large monster’s sex filling him and his magic started to gather at the sight of Fell. Blue didn’t want it to feel good. He didn’t want his body to become used to Fell. It made Blue hate himself all the more hated it and tried not to look at the Captain. 

The month was coming to a close and the day of the deadline was only a few days away. Fell came home for his normal rendezvous. He found Blue sleeping on the couch again. He sighed and hoped this would work. “BLUE, WAKE UP.”

The smaller monster opened his sockets but didn’t get up. Blue sulked as his body was already pooling magic in his hips wanting to form a cunt. He closed his sockets, let the magic form, hating his body.

Fell frowned and picked up the depressed monster and took him back to his room. “RED IS RUNNING OUT OF TIME. DO YOU WANT HIM DEAD?”

“NO!” Blue pushed out of the Captain's arms and gave a seething look, “HOW DARE YOU! I WOULD NOT BE DOING THIS IF I DIDN’T LOVE HIM!” Then he stomped into the bedroom.

Fell breathed a sigh of relief that the small monster still had some spunk in his soul. “GOOD.” He entered and pulled a bottle from his inventory and handed a bottle to Blue. “DRINK THIS.”

The weary skeleton took the bottle, “WHAT IS IT?”

“I REQUESTED THE ROYAL SCIENTIST MAKE IT. SHE USED THE DATA FROM YOUR LAST VISIT. IT IS A FERTILITY DRUG.” He started to remove his armor, “IF SHE IS A GOOD AS SHE THINKS SHE IS, YOU WILL CONCEIVE THIS TIME AND WE WILL NOT HAVE TO DO THIS AGAIN FOR A LONG TIME.”

The promise of this affair ending had Blue taking the vial and drinking it down without caution. It tested like rose water, lavender, and blueberries. He sat the bottle on the table and within seconds he was feeling lightheaded and his soul started to ache with need as his body got hot.

The magic that he allowed to form was starting to tingle and ache. Blue slowly sank to his knees. This feeling was unlike anything he had ever felt before, his body became more out of his control.

Fell came up and grabbed his arm guiding the smaller monster over to the bed. Blue stumbled over himself trying to comply. The sheet that he usually couldn’t stand the smell of, Fell's spicey musk, now smelled great. He looked up at Fell, his instinct told him he wanted to taste the larger monster. He wanted that scent all over him and in him. It was getting hard to hold back.

Then large hands started to remove his clothes, making Blue gasp as the phalanges gently danced over his bones. Butterfly touches all over his heated body and by the time all of his clothes were removed he was hot, wet, and filled with a strong need that he couldn’t resist. 

For the first time, passion and a loving need was feeling Blue soul, he truly wanted Fell. He wanted a baby. “PLEASE….” Blue called breathlessly.

Fell gently teased Blue’s sex with his fingers. The smaller monster bucked up into the clawed hand wantonly. Fell gathered some of the slick on his fingers before sliding them in to stretch and make sure the small opening was prepared. 

Blue moaned, “PLEASE, I NEED IT.” He didn’t need gentle preparations right now. His drugged body was more than ready. He ground into the fingers trying to get them deep in him, but it wasn’t enough. His body knew the feel of Fell’s dick and he needed the long thick member in him, piercing him deep into his summoned womb. Just the thought had him shivering. These fingers weren't what his body wanted. Blue begged, “I NEED… “ he wiggled and bucked and clawed at the sheets, “YOUR COCK NOW.” Tears started to steam down his face, the burning need was building up in his body and it was already starting to become painful, “PLEASE!”

Fell fingers came to a stop. He was in shock how well the drug was working.

Blue didn’t like the lack of movement. For the first time he became an active participant as he started to work himself on Fell hand. He came a few seconds later, unfulfilled and the burning heat didn’t cool after he came, it only got hotter. He reached up to grab Fell's large ribs and pulled himself into Fell's lap and half hard member and grounded his dripping wet cunt onto him. Working him stiff. The drug monster instinctively knew he needed Fell’s magick within him, he growled up at large monster, “FUCK ME!”

* * *

Blue was just starting to regain consciousness after his post-coitus nap. He lay in the bed as the memories freed himself slowly of his drugged haze, benumbed mind and cooling body. Blue rubbed tears from his sockets. He remembered begging for it. Needing it. Wanting it. ‘I DON’T WANT SEX WITH FELL…’ he told himself again and again, as memories assaulted him. 

He rolled over with a sniffle pulling the blanket to hide his face under the covers. He felt ashamed. A ghost of the memory of his lovemaking with Red gently caressed his mind. ‘I… I WANT IT WITH RED.’

The distraught skeleton lay there a few moments, letting the thought of Red calm him. He focused on his love for the rough skeleton, Red’s kindness to him. He let it soothe his soul a bit, before he noticed a slight glow of his ecto-flesh; his magic was still summoned. His hand instinctively went to explore the sticky, sweat soaked flesh. There was only one reason it would still be summoned, “IT HAPPENED...” Blue told himself in a slight shock. “I DON’T HAVE TO HAVE SEX WITH FELL ANY MORE.”

Blue pulled his head above the cover and shaky phalanges rubbed circles over the souling he had yet to look at. Looking at it will make it real. That was something he was not ready for yet.

His mind stalled. Mixed emotions warring inside of him; he was upset that he was happy about having the child. It meant he didn’t have to have sex with Fell, yet it was Fell’s child and not his chosen mate's, Red. 

‘NO’ he told himself and steeled his will, ‘IT'S MY CHILD! NOT FELL’S. I DO NOT HAVE TO SOIL MY BODY ANYMORE. I CAN BE WITH RED. RED WILL BE THEIR FATHER. RED WILL ALWAYS BE THEIR FATHER.’

He slowly got out of Fell’s bed, not bothering to make it. He walked down the hallway to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. 

Blue’s soul had descended into his abdomen. His eyelights took a second to find a small flicker of tiny, newly created, off-white souling. It was circling his cobalt soul like a little planet orbiting the center of its universe.

Blue’s expression softened just a little. ‘I’M THEIR WORLD. I’M THEIR EVERYTHING.’ He cupped his tummy and rubbed, loving little circles. Then he told the new souling, “THIS WORLD IS KILL OR BE KILLED, BABY, BUT THERE ARE OTHERS OUT THERE. LIKE MY HOME. YOUR PAPA AND I WILL TRY OUR BEST TO KEEP YOU SAFE AND YOUR UNCLE PAPPY IS LOOKING FOR US, I’M SURE HE IS.” He wrapped himself in a hug and lay his forehead against the mirror, “HOPEFULLY YOU WON’T BE BORN HERE.”

He stayed like that a few minutes before heading off to the shower and getting cleaned up.

* * *

Red came into the house with a bag in his hands. Blue had been so depressed the last couple of weeks, he didn’t even ask to go out on Sunday anymore and it was worrying him. He made his way into the kitchen and found Blue setting the table for dinner.

“heya, sweetheart,” Red itched to touch Blue, but the smaller skeleton had made it clear that after they mated he didn’t want Red’s hugs. He set the bag on the table, “i gots ya somethin’.”

Blue looked up and smiled, “THANK YOU RED.” He sat down the taco-casserole on the table and opened the bag. Inside the bag was a new cookbook. It was just slightly water damaged. It must have been a very rare find to be in such good condition. He pulled it out and started to look at it.

“i’s noticed you’re almost to da end of the other cookbook. I hope it would help cheer ya up.”

Blue hugged the book to his chest. “RED… THANK YOU… I…. I’M SORRY! I JUST DO NOT KNOW HOW TO HANDLE EVERYTHING. I LOVE YOU!”

Blue opened his arms and reached to hug Red.

The rough skeleton stood shocked at the outburst. Then Blue’s arms encircled him. Red’s arms slowly, and unsurely, hugged Blue back, “it’s okay sweetheart, you’re under a lot of stress and far from home.” Red’s hands slowly rubbed Blue’s spine and back… Red asked, “babe, why do you have your magic summoned?”

Blue pushed himself deeper into a larger monster embrace and started to cry. “RED, I’M PREGNANT.”

The larger monster stood dumbstruck as he thought, ‘this.. this is why blue has not been letting me touch him. i knocked him up and scared him. fuckin’ shit! blue must have thought i’d wasn’t goin’ to want our child.’

“RED, I LOVE YOU. PLEASE, PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME!”

His mate’s mind snapped back to actions. “oh, blue. sweetheart, i do love you. of course i won’t leave ya.” He wiped the tears from his lover’s face. Then leaned in and kissed him gently. When their kiss broke, Red pulled the smaller monster into his lap. He let his soul radiate: safety, love, happiness.

The intent hit Blue and he cried harder. He wanted what Red was offering him. He wanted it so bad. He knew safety, in this world, was a lie. 

Fell was right, ignorance was bliss. Before he would've believed in it, but there was no safety in this world. He held on to Red as he rocked him.

“blue babe, i promise i won’t leave ya. i’m not sure how to be a dad, but i want to be here for you and the babybones. i’d never leave my family.” Red kissed him again. ”i’d ‘ever leave ya alone like dat.” 

Red lay his claw over Blue’s tummy. “ca’ i sees dem?”

Red’s words filled Blue soul with love. This baby was going to be his and Red’s. “Yes.” Blue pulled the bow on the back of his apron off and a large claw pulled it over his head and set it on the table. Blue pulled up his shirt to show off the tiny souling orbiting his own soul.

Red choked up at the sight and gently touched the delicate flesh that guarded the child. This was one of the happiest moments in his life. He just wished that Blue would have told him sooner.

Once Blue had calmed down. Red made sure Blue ate a large helping of dinner saying, “you’re eatin’ for two now sweetheart.”

Blue smiled at Red’s loving care and ate the everything on his plate. Once dinner was done and cleaned up Red took his mate up to his room and held him close, his claws constantly sneaking under Blue’s clothes to caress the forming souling that lay there.

When Fell came home that night and Blue wasn’t on the couch, he concluded that Blue must have conceived. It hurt to know his child wouldn’t know him as a father, but an uncle. The sacrifice would be worth it, though. Keeping his brother safe was worth anything. Besides, Red had raised him, so he would do the same for the child. Fell texted Alphys, saying he and Blue would be there at noon tomorrow.

* * *

Fell entered the house about 11:30 AM, much to Blue surprise. Blue’s voice was a little shaky as he asked, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” 

“YOU HAVE BEEN BRED. WE NEED TO REPORT TO ALPHYS, SO SHE CAN REPORT TO THE KING.”

“OH,” Blue hadn’t even thought about that. He took off the apron and went to get his shoes on and they exited into town. 

Blue could hear the whispers from the townsfolk about his strength. It seemed, at least to him, that he had left an impression on the town people. It crossed his mind that it was good. As a pregnant monster his magic was too occupied helping the new life grow. He wouldn’t have any magic to waste fighting.

Soon they were on their way via the Riverperson. In no time they were in Hotlands and approaching the Lab door.

Fell pressed the call button and the door opened up.

Al was just inside the main area of the lab setting up machines. 

She eyed the smaller skeleton once they entered, “I-I told you it w-would work on your sweetpiece. I engineered it to turn him into a perfect little whore.” She smiled deviously and grabbed a notepad. “So t-tell m-m-me. How did you b-beg to be fucked?”

Blue’s face colored in shame and he looked away. 

Al giggled manically and scribbled down some notes.

Fell replied, “WE DON’T HAVE TIME TO INDULGE IN YOUR FICTION MAKING.”

“Fine,” she pouted and put down the pad, “g-get up h-here.” She smacked the metal examining table. “L-l-lay down,”

Blue started to climb up it. He told himself, ‘THE SOON THIS IS OVER THE SOONER I CAN GO BACK TO HOME.’ that thought gave him pause. He didn’t want to think of this place as his home.

Alyphy took the opening his distraction gave and grabbed his arm, quick as if she was his Al, and started to lock him into the restraints. The collar came to life and sent out a jolt of blinding painful intent towards his attacker. It made her let go. Blue quickly pulled his arm away and tried to push at her as best as he could. She fell back into a very upset Captain of the Royal Guard. 

Fell quickly grabbed her and shoved her painfully into the wall, restraining her. “I TOLD YOU BEFORE NO RESTRAINTS.” 

Al kept her body very still and squeaked out, “N-n-n-n-eeeed sssssample. H-h-he c-c-can’t b-b-be mmmmmoving.”

Fell released her, “THEN YOU ASK BEFORE TOUCHING.”

“NO! SHE’S NOT RESTRAINING ME!” Blue jumped off the table and backed into the corner and took on a defensive stance.

Fell sighed, “CAN YOU HOLD STILL WHILE SHE TAKES THE SAMPLE?”

Blue nodded and relaxed his stance.

Al rubbed her arm and gave Fell a dirty look, “I-i-if you mmmove and the souling takes d-d-damage, it will d-d-dust within you,” She advised him.

Blue paled a bit at the news, “HOW DO YOU TAKE THE SAMPLE?”

She went to a drawer and pulled out a large syringe. When she turned around to face him she had a slightly unhinged look on her face and he couldn’t see her eyes through the glint of her glasses, “I will use th-this to t-t-take m-magic from the womb. It will b-b-be a mixture of b-b-both you and the C-Captain's magic if he is the sire.”

Blue took a few seconds to think about it.

“I d-d-don’t have all d-day,” Al said impatiently. 

The azure colored skeleton said, “IF YOU USE PAINKILLERS AND TRY NOT TO MAKE IT PAINFUL, I CAN HOLD STILL.”

She frown, “F-fucking spoilsports.” She went to a drawer and took out a much smaller needle.

Blue took a deep breath and rubbed at his tummy. His fear and panic had upset the souling and it was fluttering around his soul very unhappily. Once the baby seemed to settle down he climbed back up onto the table and pulled up his shirt.

Al came up wheeling a tray with the two syringes and alcohol swabs. She grabbed a wipe and cleaned the spot where his belly button would have been if he had one. 

Fell said from behind her, “YOU BEST SCHOOL YOUR INTENT. IF YOU SET OFF THE COLLAR AND KILL THE SOULING," He smirked and said with a hint of happiness, "THE KING WILL MAKE ME KILL YOU. UNDYNE WILL BE VERY UPSET.”

“Y-y-you w-w-wouldn’t d-d-dare, it would be your f-f-fault for not removing the d-d-damn thing.” She called his bluff, but did change her intent. Her face became calmer when she picked up the syringe. 

Blue was scared but kept his fear in check. He didn’t want her to touch him, but just like with the child he knew he didn’t have a choice. He looked away, trusting in Fell to keep him safe. He thought of his brother. He hoped he got home safe. 

His thought was interrupted as he felt the needle sink into his magic with only a slight pinch that went away quickly as the numbing agent was injected. Soon Alphys pulled it out and went for the large needled. 

He kept thinking about his brother as the large needle pierced him. It hurt, but he held still. Not soon enough she took out the needle.

“Sample c-collection c-complete.” She placed a bandage over the wound, “Come b-back in when the souling separates from your soul for a c-check up. N-now g-get out.” 

Blue didn’t have to be told twice and he pulled down his shirt and they were on their way back to the Riverperson.

Soon Fell was locking him in his comfortable prison. His life settled back into its normal routine, minus Fell's noontime meetings.


	9. Month One, Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Month one of pregnancy goes about as well as you'd imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rubber worms smell good. that's all.

The downside of being a pregnant skeleton was, none of the human books applied to him.

See, he knew that for the bunnies, it would help them a little, but he was made of literal magic, not fluids and skin and blood and...whatever else was in a human. So what he was supposed to look out for was...different, right?

Right?

After Red and Fell had left for the day he just...kept going around, cleaning over and over and over until his stomach kicked into gear, demanding food. That was easy too, make a taco and devour it and about four others.

Blue peeked down at his belly curiously, staring at his soul and the smaller one slowly floating in space. He frowned, looking back up to take a bite of his taco. “HM...I THINK IT’S ALL OKAY.” He talked out loud, even if no one was here to hear him, it was better than curling up inside his own head and dealing with whatever was in there.

By the time he was done with lunch he felt an itch under his bones, so he headed up the stairs and started just wiping down the railing and cleaning away. It was, of course, spotless, but something kept telling him to make sure it was. You know, for the baby.

He stopped for a moment, before making the abrupt decision...for a bath.

His body had changed, even.

His bones pulsed light blue magic between his joints, and of course the magic encircling his belly and baby, and hips. It cushioned around them gently, ensuring they wouldn’t be too heavy against his body with the added weight.

He looked…

Different.

Not just in his belly.

His face.

He could recall a wide smile and bright eye pips...but now there were small rings under his eye sockets, and his smile was no longer as wide, just...smaller...softer, perhaps. His eye pips weren’t as bright.

...his hands shook, a lot.

That was new.

All the same, he got into the steaming hot water. It felt good, actually. The magic rushing around his joints eased, which he didn’t even know really hurt, if he was honest. He hoped that didn’t happen often…

Out of the bath. Towel off. Into a new set of clothes. Out the door.

Fell was home.

For a moment, his soul thrummed anxiously as he stared down the stairs at the other. Fell stared back. It took a moment for him to realize that his shift was most likely over, that Red was either on his way or running a little late. They continued to stare at one another before Fell drew in a breath. “...I’LL MAKE DINNER.”

Blue watched him leave to the kitchen, letting out a sigh. Well. This wasn’t unnerving _at all_.

He brushed the thought away when Red came in as well, shucking off his snow-covered jacket with a shiver. “it’s fuckin’ going down out there, shit,” Red cursed, huffing as he chucked his snowy-and now wet-shoes into the corner, his eye pips catching Blue and lighting up like a puppy seeing his favorite human. “blue! are you okay?” Blue watched him in amusement as he started to climb the stairs, going down then to meet Red in the middle with a smile.

“I’M OKAY...YOU LOOK COLD?”

“eh, ‘s no skin off my bones,” Red started chuckling at his own pun while Blue made a face, rolling his eye pips.

“HARDY HAR HAR. FELL’S MAKING DINNER.”

“neat. c’mon.” Blue let Red pull him along down towards the couch, leaving Blue a little confused as Red plunked down on the couch with him. “what?”

“ARE WE NOT EATING IN THE KITCHEN?” Blue asked in amusement, but Red shook his head, patting his lap.

“here, toss yer legs up here,” he grinned. “yer walkin’ like yer leg hurts.” Blue flushed, not knowing Red had seen that. It was more like his hips, at the moment, along with every other joint, but he was happy to pull his legs up onto the couch. He had put socks on, but Red easily tugged them down, dangling from Blue’s toes as he cupped his heel.

The claws, sharp enough to cut paper or rip streaks into the wallpaper, were like heaven on Blue’s achy ankle. They dug in lightly, curling and uncurling, causing his toes to flex with a happy sigh as he relaxed against the arm of the couch. If he really concentrated, he might think the little souling was just as happy at the nice burst of calmness created by the very skillful hands.

...skullful…

Oh no Red was rubbing off on him! Not the puns!!

The thought was brushed away when Red pressed against a nice spot on his ankle and leaned over, playfully kissing Blue’s cheek. Blue blushed, squirming up closer with a happy sigh. It was warm and cozy up close to Red, his legs curling up now that the ache was less.

Which was, of course, immediately interrupted by Fell appearing. “DINNER’S READY.” He made a face. “NO EATING IN THE LIVING ROOM.”

“boo,” Red said but Blue sighed. He had to agree, eating in the living room was not where one was meant to eat after all! He nudged Red up, smiling as he sat up.

“LET’S EAT, THEN UM, WE CAN COME BACK?”

Red lit up, pressing another kiss to his cheek as he helped Blue up, Fell’s steps leading back to the kitchen. “sure thing, sweetheart~” he purred, making Blue blush even more, giggling.

Tonight’s dinner was a sort of steak in some kind of sauce. It wasn’t too appetizing, if only because it was very squishy when he bit into it, but the souling was pleased with the boost of magic to come from it. So he really couldn’t, and shouldn’t, complain.

Fell immediately left them after eating, which left Blue a little on edge, but Red acted as if it wasn’t unusual, popping them back to the couch so he could rub on Blue’s achy joints and make him slip off into sleep, napping on top of the other skeleton.

When they’re home, he contents himself with eating tacos or whatever Fell makes that day.

But…

When they’re gone…

He swings from starving to nauseated. His favorite thing is a slice of old pizza smeared with mayo on top. He also found a box of chalk and just chewed straight through them in an hour, and then spent the day in bed feeling very, very close to tossing it all back up.

He takes a cup of ice around with him when he cleans, and chews through about three handfuls an hour. He once poured some mustard on it but not even he could stomach that.

That’s how the first month went. Aches and pains to be swept away by Red’s skillful hands and gentle kisses. Fell avoiding both of them (for, to Blue, obvious reasons). Every time Blue goes to change, he stares at his belly.

The little souling doesn’t...change, that much. In fact, he’s not sure exactly what he’s looking out for, but whatever it is, it doesn’t occur for quite some time.

That being the little souling slipping away from his soul, tentatively forming its own ball of miasmic magic around it, allowing Blue’s soul to return to his chest.

He was both elated and terrified.

The souling was living, and growing, and he and Red were becoming _parents_.

...but now he had to go with Fell to visit Alphys for a ‘check up’.

He was, honestly, betting that this check up would just be more opportunity for her to be cruel to him somehow, someway.

But that was for tomorrow.

Tonight, he crawled into bed with Red, mumbling about the new development, squeezing close and imagining something more pleasant. Perhaps tomorrow, Red might take off for a day, and they could spend the time on the couch, cuddling, watching their tiny baby taking form. Red makes a noise, a mumble back as he squeezes Blue close, and Blue relaxes into the hold.

He could forget, for tonight at least.

He wondered if the baby would look like him or Fell more, if they’d have red or blue magic or a combination or a shade of the colors…

He could feel a small ache start to appear in the middle of his back, just as he was drifting off.

A back massage would be just as good, oh yes...that was something to look forward to.

Tomorrow.

(Red’s concerned, see. Blue’s been acting...strange? Ever since he got pregnant. But he knew people tended to act that way when they were having a baby. Mrs. Bunny nearly ripped his head off one time, and then apologized by crying on his shoulder, then invited him to tea. 

All in about ten minutes.

So anyway. Red’s concerned. But see, he’s got an idea. Something that’s bound to cheer Blue up!

He’s _making something_.

He’d always been good with his hands. He’d made his bro’s armor and scarf after all, both things taking a while but worth it in the end seeing Fell’s happy face. Heh.

So yeah, he’s making something. Their kiddo needs a few good things, right? Although, he read once that it was bad luck to plan or get things for the baby at the beginning.

But nothing bad could ever happen to them.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ya'll know i love the babies UwU
> 
> heh, wonder what Red's making! I bet it's cute. Cute!!!
> 
> mmmm dat uneasiness can be cut with a knife can't it? poor babus. it'll be okay in the end
> 
> The end, which is *checks watch, peers at sundial, confers with the planets* mm, yeah, it's sometime. It's sometime. ;)
> 
> anywhoodle, enjoy!


	10. Month Two Checkup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a checkup by the one and only...well, one of many, Alphys'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm watching Jacksepticeye break people by giving them money, it's adorable

The journey to Alphys’ lab was...if you could imagine the subtle stillness in the air in Waterfall before you enter into the next room where more rushing water awaits you, then that’s how awkward the boat ride there felt.

From what Blue can see, the baby is about the size of his thumb, maybe a little less. The baby also has itty bitty arm and leg stubs, and when Blue moves, they wave around wildly as if trying to get their balance. When he sits, they seem to just float around sleepily.

They were such a good baby, growing so nicely! He knew a checkup would be important (one should always be on top of one’s health, especially when carrying another monster around), but...he just...did NOT like Alphys.

Not one single little bit.

Her little angry claws and the way she slipped around almost sneakily. She was so unlike his own, which he was thankful for, actually. He’d hate to have the memory of his own Alphys dirtied by the similarities between them.

He was up on the table, legs crossed, avoiding looking at her as usual. Fell stood like a stone guardian at the entrance, looking uneasy for some reason or another as this Alphys darted about, dragging open drawers and digging around in various papers before slamming them shut and darting over to the next.

“F-Found it,” she muttered, drawing out a long needle with a dark grin. “A-Alright now-”

“WHAT’S THAT FOR?” Blue frowned, curling up his legs as Alphys snorted, slipping her fingers up to nudge her glasses back up her snout.

“N-Nothing you ne-need-”

“EXPLAIN IT,” Fell interrupted and she huffed, a hand on her hip.

“V-Very well then.” She scurried to a chair, pushing off from a wall and nearly spinning as it came closer to Blue, pausing its swim through the air. “It activates th-the magic, so I can ch-check on the infant better. Gives me better r-readings and the like.” She shrugged. “Has the disadvantage o-of making an energy burst but all i-in the name of science.”

Blue looked from her, who he didn’t trust enough to be within touching distance, to Fell who he…

Fell stared back, grimacing, but shrugged. He wasn’t sure either but they all knew she couldn’t hurt him on purpose.

“FINE,” Blue sighed, letting her take up his arm where she could slip the needle in between the bone of his elbow where magic was gathered. He still didn’t trust her, but if that’s what she said had to happen…

The sting was nothing compared to the sudden rush of magic spilling over him. He sucked in a breath, aiming to appear brave as he crossed his ankles, squeezing his fist as Alphys took up a new machine, aiming it at him. It looked like a ray gun from one of those comics his brother had gotten him once. There was a little blue light and she started muttering, staring at the screen behind the gun and scribbling something down. He knew his face had to be either bright or sweating as Fell kept _staring_ at him.

“WELL?!” Fell snapped, his arms crossing as he nervously tapped his foot. She jumped, nearly dropping the gun.

“Y-Yes! It’s develo-”

“THEM,” Blue muttered, but she didn’t seem to care.

“Developing well, it’ll split fingers and t-toes eventually, all that b-boring nonsense.” She waved a clawed hand, rolling her eyes as she bent her head to check the ‘gun’ again. “M-Magic levels are nice, at l-least a quarter higher th-than normal for this stage.”

The rest of it was statistics he didn’t care about, other than ‘baby is fine’. He did care about that. But he also cared about the fact that he couldn’t concentrate thanks to the magic running rampant over his body. He shifted in place, his fingers clenching and unclenching as he tried to breathe out the heat searing into him.

“Ugh, are you e-even listening?” 

Blue blinked himself out of his thoughts, shaking his head. “I-YEAH, I AM…”

“Ugh,” Alphys rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she shifted away, Fell heading over to help Blue up from the table. “Just don’t kill it, th-that’s all we need.”

Blue sucked in a breath, unexpected tears filling his eyesockets as Fell growled. “SHUT UP ALREADY, YOU TALK ENOUGH TO KILL A HUMAN,” he nudged Blue along, ignoring Alphys’ huffing and puffing behind them. Blue stumbled a little but was steadied with the large hand on his shoulder. Blue hesitantly looked up at Fell as they walked out into the heat, further exacerbating the running magic coursing through him.

“...FELL?”

“HM,” Fell grunted back, the hand still on Blue’s shoulder.

Blue opened his mouth, closed it, then opened it again in thought, his eye sockets wrinkling for a moment. “I’M. THEY’RE. _NOT_ GOING TO DIE...RIGHT? SHE WAS JUST BEING MEAN?”

Fell helped him into the boat quietly, the River Person pushing off through the water as Fell let out a soft sigh. “...SHE WAS JUST BEING HERSELF,” he muttered. “YOU SHOULDN’T LISTEN TO HER. SHE THRIVES ON CREATING DRAMA.”

“RIGHT…” Blue hesitated before leaning on Fell shakily, feeling a hiccup fight its way through as he tried to steady himself. “...THE BABY’S GETTING BIGGER.”

“THEY ARE.”

Blue looked away into the water for a time, as they passed the heated walls into rushing water and lukewarm ponds. “I...DON’T...KNOW WHAT TO SAY BUT...UM, WHATEVER YOU WANT TO BE...UM, I’M HAPPY, FOR IT…”

He could feel Fell squeeze his shoulder tightly, clearing his throat. “WELL, YOUR BABY WILL BE SPECTACULAR. ANY RELATIVE OF MINE USUALLY IS,” he puffed up, and Blue let out a wet laugh, ducking his head.

It was a start, right? Despite how conflicted they were over things, it was a start into...figuring things out.

He could still feel the roaring magic rushing through his bones, but the chill of Snowdin gave him a reprieve as Fell got out first, holding a hand out to help Blue from the boat.

“Tra la la~” Blue tilted his head, looking back with a smile to thank the River Person. Said River Person had their hood up, as always, but was looking at Blue instead of in front or the loading riders that were waiting for their turn.

“My my my...how unlucky you are indeed. Be brave, little skeleton.”

And with that very ominous speech, the River Person turned to their river and started to part from the skeletons left behind.

~~

Work waits for no skeleton, but Blue was pleasantly surprised that Red had appeared not too long after Fell had left (and, okay, he felt warm that Fell had thought to send Red his way after such an...emotional time).

“Heeey, sweetheart, how was-ooF!” Red fell back when Blue vaulted at him, knocking him surprisingly onto the couch and kissing his face. Red laughed, kissing back as he wrapped his arms around his love. “Say now, what’s up with this?”

“I MISSED YOU,” Blue said simply, nuzzling into Red’s neck, his legs coming up to wrap around Red’s waist. He puffed up, huffing. “THE BABY’S GOTTEN BIGGER…”

“Eh?” Red chuckled, kissing Blue’s head. “Aww, that so? What’s got ya all revved up?”

“MMM, SHHH!” He huffed, reaching up to poke Red’s cheek. He honestly didn’t want to think about Alphys or even Fell right now. He squirmed to sit up on Red’s lap, said skeleton’s hands slipping down to Blue’s waist. “LOOK, FIRST!” He squeaked, tugging up his own shirt just a little. Red’s own eye pips looked close to stars as he saw the little wriggling baby. One thumb slid up over the ecto, and as if sensing him near, the tiny baby started to sway that way.

“Heh, heeyaaaa, sprout~” he cooed, planting a kiss over the soul and making Blue blush, squirming a bit. “Ain’t you just a cutie!”

Blue giggled as the tiny baby squirmed a little, then he slipped his hands over Red’s. “THEY’RE GETTING STRONG!”

“Yeah, they sure are~” he cooed, kissing up the skin slowly with a grin. “Just like ya~”

Blue blushed, swatting him playfully with a grin. “I AM VERY MAGNIFICENT…” he hummed, tilting his head back as Red nipped his neck, shivering as he wrapped his arms around Red’s neck. Thankfully Red finally got the hint, and they did a little dance of stripping away clothes and...definitely not tossing them to the side, no way. Blue was very careful to fold said clothes to place them on a chair nearby.

...um...after.

Definitely after.

For now, he still straddled Red’s hips, both of them panting hard now, Blue’s cunt slicking against Red’s cock as it pressed up into him. He moaned, his hips bouncing eagerly, the magic thrumming faster now and making him feel warm and itchy. Red purred, squeezing his thighs as he pounded into him. “Aww, got all wound up, heh~?”

“YESSS, FASTER!” Blue huffed out, squeaking when Red did exactly as he said and started thrusting faster. Blue scrambled to pull him up to kiss him, gasping with each thrust as Red licked into his mouth, their magic shining together as Red spilled into him, a hand climbing down to press against his clit and making him shudder in pleasure.

Red panted, chuckling as he kissed Blue again. “So what got all this started, huh?”

Blue flushed, shaking his head to steal another kiss, rocking his hips and making Red hiss at the movement, gripping his hips tightly. “MM, MORE, PLEASE~?”

“You got it, babe~”

Blue happily rolled his hips, shivering as that long thick cock pierced him again and again. He panted, kissing Red again sweetly. “I LOVE YOU~”

Red hummed, his own eye pips two little fuzzy hearts as he kissed Blue back, watching him bounce with his hands on Blue’s thighs. “Love ya too~”

Blue giggled, squeezing onto Red harder as his magic thrummed excitedly. The couch creaked beneath them with the unexpected movements, their breath mingling in the warmth of the home as Red filled Blue over and over to his soul’s content.

Whispered ‘love you’s echoed around them and Red kissed over Blue’s face and his hands explored his warm body with ease. Blue was sensitive by the time it was all over and squirmed away from the touch, only for Red to swoop him up and kiss his face. “Heh, I know I know, ya wanna clean up.”

Blue melted into his arms, nuzzling up with a dopey look on his face. Red really DID understand! Fun was fun but cleaning up was very highly necessary.

(The poor couch’s cushion would...need to be replaced, most likely.)

A bath and more kisses really did help boost the soul immensely, and the little baby was busy being entertained by Red gently running his claws over the ecto, watching the small soul flutter around with their tiny hands.

(Boss was back, when they were done. Their clothes were folded upon the chair without Blue’s doing, and he could hear them squabble over something silly in the kitchen when Red walked in.

He may not have fallen in love with Boss, not romantically, but he did love Boss for all his...everything.

And he knew that the baby would be well taken care of. Boss wouldn’t let anything bad happen, he just knew it!

And with that, he headed to lunch, a little sleepy after all the events of the day.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi yes maybe I like to give my characters conflicting emotions when it concerns relationships and maybe I like watching them break down slowly over time after giving them a little hope here and there and over here too
> 
> Just a little
> 
> Just the tiniest bit to keep going~


	11. Month Three, Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue gets a diary and a day out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh. Hehehe. Hehehehehe.
> 
> Heh.
> 
> Heeeeeeh.

_Day ??_

Hello! It’s me, Blue! I’m your mama! I got this diary for you! I still haven’t given you a name, but for now, you’re Baby.

I asked...well, pleaded with Red to get me SOMETHING to write in. I’m bored! It’s..boring with no one around!

You’re here but well, it’s just so quiet around here when the others are gone. I don’t watch the TV, that odd Mettaton is on and he’s scary.

There’s a lot here that’s scary. Everything about the outside terrifies me. Fell says it’s meant to, and that I’m just too soft to really understand it. I guess. I mean. I think people could be nicer but then, this is their home, so I’m just an intruder…

Anyway, Red got me this book and another book where I can put really fun photos! Although, not a lot of photos right now, but I took a picture of you in my belly! That’s really fun!!

And then I took a picture of Red, because he’s your daddy of course…

Ah, I’ll take a picture of you all wrapped up and cozy and put it on the front! That’ll be amazing!

_Day 2_

I’ve decided to mark my days. I’ve lost track of so much time as it is. This way I can see when your birthday is!

Today I had toast and milk for breakfast, cleaned up the couch (I found exactly 10 G that no one is sure where it came from), cleaned the TV some more (stars, how does it get so dirty?!), then for lunch I had tacos of course!

And then you wanted some bell pepper so I had to kind of...beg Fell to go get some groceries.

He didn’t seem too put out by it, but I hate asking him to do things.

I’ll explain it when you’re older.

Anyway, and then I took a bath, and got into some clean clothes, and then I put laundry on and then I had some more soup from last week...I think it was last week. 

…

I’ll throw the soup out just in case.

_Day 3_

Baby, tell your daddy I love him but if he doesn’t find me something to do beyond cleaning, I’m going to paint the living room bright yellow and they’ll have to live in my new sunshine house with me forever.

_Day 4_

Today, Daddy had a surprise…isn’t that sweet of him, baby?

~~

“Ta daaaa~”

With a whirl, a slightly raggedy blanket was pulled away from...a small baby cradle made of wood that appeared to be just a little waterlogged. It was balanced on small rockers which made it sway when Red pulled the blanket away. Inside was a lot more cleaner, with a small mattress inside. It was a pale yellow with bright little suns twirling their way through the clouds, and a small soft pillow and a pale pink blanket.

Blue gasped, squealing over the absolute cuteness as he clasped his hands to his mouth. “OH REDDY! IT’S PERFECT FOR OUR BABY!”

Red puffed up proud and happy. The crib itself had been shattered to bits in the dump, but with careful constructing, numerous claw splinters, curses, and finally giving in and reading a ‘Woodcarving And You’ book, it only took him a month to put it together for Blue’s surprise. The mattress and other trinkets were from the shop, where the bunny owner had mocked him for being so soft (and had...surprisingly...given him a discount).

But it had been Red who had painstakingly put together the crib and had scrounge around the shop for hours on end in order to make this surprise something worth calling home about. 

Er. Well. If Blue COULD call home, he'd definitely call home about Red's crib making skills. Right? Right. 

He grunted as Blue shot forward, wrapping around him in a giant squeezy hug that nearly broke all his ribs. But, ya know, worth it. He patted Blue's back with a pleased grin. "REDDY, THANK YOU! THEY'LL LOVE IT!" 

"Heh, I'm sure they will babe." 

~~

_Day 11_

I have yet to convince your…uncle that I need time outside. Being inside is for more...introverted monsters, and I am nothing but an extrovert at all times of the day!

Your daddy, however, is always on my side. Today, we headed out for a secret date…

~~

“I DON’T BELIEVE I’VE EVER SEEN A HOT SPRINGS,” Blue nervously followed Red around a corridor in Waterfall, looking around quickly just to make sure no one had spotted them.

“It’s fine, it’s a secret spot anyways,” Red grinned behind him where their hands were entwined, leading Blue through a smaller hole and out into a spacious room with a very obvious heated pool of water. The steam was rising up and curling against the roof of the cavern, where sparkling stones set a beautiful scene. On one side a large rock sat, but the rest of the room was flat for easy access to the pool.

Red paused, unzipping his jacket with a wink. “C’mon babe, it’s just me and you~”

Which, in any other moment, would be massively appealing, however, this was still SEMI PUBLIC! Blue fidgeted in place, his eye pips switching from the heated water to Red with a grimace. “I DON’T KNOW, RED...WHAT IF SOMEONE APPEARS?”

“Naaah, trust me!” Red shucked off his sweater onto the large rock, standing proud in his bare bones (still wearing his shorts and shoes, however). “No one ever comes out this way, it’s like they don’t know about it! And I’m certainly not tellin’.”

“MM…” Blue hesitated a moment. What if someone DID appear? Although he could pretend to be a relative of the other skeleton, or he could hide underwater...but with the baby bones still dependent on his magic, it was that much harder to do what he used to do. Skeletons didn’t exactly need air, after all, but being underwater was stressful, which in turn would put pressure on their magic to do double time to keep them alive.

But like...he was out of the house. Out of the stifling rooms. Out into fresh(ish) air and openness.

Somewhere with Red…

No, he had to make the most of it! He shook himself out of the nerves creeping their way up his spine. No way! “MWEH! YOU’RE RIGHT! LET’S GO!”

Red grinned as Blue shimmied out of his clothes, eagerly hopping into the warm water. The glow of his ecto and the little tiny bundle of half-grown bones floating around sent warm feelings over Red’s entire body and soul. He shucked the rest of his clothes off to join a happy Blue, who was busy relaxing into the water on a small, water-made ledge that laid hidden under the water. “OOOH THIS IS REALLY NICE~”

“Yup~” Red hummed, swimming up to Blue’s side with a grin. It wasn’t deep or anything, but the ledge underwater served as a nice seat for the pregnant skeleton, allowing him to lay back with his eye sockets shut. He peeked one eye open as Red lazily swam around him.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“Somethin’~” Red grinned wickedly, slowing his swim close to the edge. “You wanna have more fun?”

Blue hummed, shifting a bit to make himself more comfortable. “AS IN…?”

“Don’t gotta breathe underwater,” Red gushed, his hands resting on Blue’s knees with a larger grin. “Bet I can make ya even hotter~”

“YOU’RE BAD WITH YOUR PUNS!” Blue huffed, thumping him playfully on the cheek even as he smiled. “FINE...KISS FIRST!”

“Kiss first,” Red agreed, pulling himself up out of the water to press a kiss to Blue. Blue wrapped his arms around him sweetly, the water barely rippling as they moved together. It was enough to make him melt, his toes curling in the water as his legs made room for Red between them.

Red kissed down his neck sweetly, making Blue pant softly. “OOH~” Red chuckled, playfully running his hands down Blue’s sides, before, with a wink, he ducked into the water.

Blue blinked. “UH-OH!” He squealed, arching up with a moan as his hands scrambled against Red’s head, his legs squeezing around his shoulders tightly. He could feel that warm tongue graze his clit, slowly licking into his folds as he shuddered. “R-REDDY!” He squealed, one hand coming up to slap over his mouth. It really wouldn’t do to have anyone catch them now!

That wonderful tongue slid over his entrance, a sharp tooth grazing his clit teasingly and he could feel his thighs shivering in pleasure. He bucked up into Red’s mouth with a moan, gasping as Red’s tongue pressed into him. It felt _very_ different from his cock, but oh so delicious~

A thumb pressed over his clit now, rolling circles over it and he couldn’t help rolling his hips up, eye pips rolling up in his eye sockets.

It felt amazing, his soul thrumming hard under his ribs. It didn’t take much for him to cum, squealing under his own hand as he clamped down on Red’s face, gasping in pleasure. He panted sharply as that wicked tongue slid free of him and said skeleton rose from the water with a smug look.

He swiped a hand over his jaw, leaning up and purring as he nuzzled into Blue’s neck. Blue whined, swatting at him with a huff. “NO! DIRTY!”

“Aww, Blue, the water washed it off,” Red nickered, nipping at Blue’s neck and rubbing his sides, plunked on top of him (carefully) and cuddling him. Blue huffed, splashing at Red who sputtered.

“NO, YOU NEED TO WASH YOUR MOUTH OUT AND-REDDY!” He squealed as Red splashed back, so he splashed again, and then Red took up a handful of water to pour over him, making him sputter.

Their fun outing ended with them both, shivering from the contrast of the air and the warm water, and Red wrapping Blue up in his own jacket before planting quite a few kisses over his face.

A wonderful day out.

Now to convince him for a few more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my favorite thing to write is diary entries. When I was younger, I found the Princess Diaries which was fictional stories from various princesses like Elizabeth and Cleopatra. I tried to write like them but eventually stopped as I had band and stuff.
> 
> But I think that's my favorite thing to write. Diary entries and letters. They're just...there's something about it, you know? You can chatter on and on and it doesn't affect anyone but you and the one you're writing too.
> 
> Weirdly, I don't keep a diary.
> 
> Anyway, this was fun!

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this chapter? If so leave a kudos and a comment! It’s free and gives me motivation! Thank you in advance!
> 
> Also remember to book mark the series to be updated not only on Blue's, but Stretch's adventure as well!


End file.
